TRC Meets OHSHC
by FallinFeathers
Summary: In the sequel to "TRC Meets The Fullmetal Alchemist", Risembool Rangers Fallin and Guardian journey with their friends to reunite with the Clow travelers Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. A TRC/ Ouran Crossover series.
1. Welcome to the Host Club

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles, Ouran High School Host Club, the Rangers, Vic Mignogna, or anything like that. **They all belong to the people who own them. Guardian and I only own the plot and our OC's in this fic.

**Full Summary: **Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona have now landed in Ouran and they meet up with Fallin, Guardian, and Bekah-chan again and meet the Host Club. But not all as it seems in Ouran and something is amiss in the halls of the prestigous school.

We hope that you enjoy this continuation of TRC Meets. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Welcome to the Host Club

"What kind of world are we in now?" Syaoran asked. The group was staring at an enormous rose-colored building that appeared to be some sort of school. Sakura trees lined the walkways and Sakura stared at them in wonder, reaching out her hand to catch some. Syaoran looked up at the huge golden gate.

"Ou...ran?" he read curiously. He peered at the kids walking around the school. All the girls seemed to be wearing bright yellow dresses and the boys all wore blue jackets and black pants.

Then he spied three figures. They looked like girls, but they were wearing boy's uniforms. One had long, blue-black hair and ice blue eyes, one had bushy mocha-colored hair, and the last one was shorter than the others, but had short brown hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. Syaoran's face brightened. "Guardian!" he called across the courtyard. All three girls turned. Their faces turned to sheer glee at the sight of Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. They ran screaming across the courtyard. Fallin tackled Sakura, Bekah-chan gave Fai a nervous hug, and Guardian full-on tackled Syaoran. He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! Did you just get here?" Fallin asked, clasping her pendant. Syaoran noticed the other had theirs on, too.

"Yeah but, how did you get here?"

"Oh, you didn't know? We're some of the Rangers that can travel dimensions. See this?" Guardian asked, pulling back some of her hair to reveal a small circle tattooed behind her ear. "We use these to travel. Only a few Rangers have them, those with special missions, like us." Fai nodded.

"Can I take a closer look?" he asked, bending close to look at her tattoo. She turned a bright shade of red. Fai placed one finger on the marking and it shone a brilliant gold, like the light Guardian carried in her soul. He did the same to Fallin's marking. Hers shone ice blue, like her eyes. Fai finally bent down to Bekah-chan, placing two fingers on hers. Hers turned the color of an aqua sea. Then he stood back up. "Okay, I see now. These circles harness the power of your soul. Unlike our dimension-hopping, you can choose which dimension you wish to go to." Fallin nodded.

"After we're done in this Japan, we're going back to Amestris. We don't know if we'll be assigned to any other dimensions. You see, we're only allowed to go to the dimensions where Vic lives. So, if we wanted, we could go to Clow country sometime, although we're supposed to be following you guys. So we'll just go back to our station in Amestris whenever you aren't in a world where Vic is." Syaoran nodded. Bekah-chan whispered to Fallin. Fallin nodded.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna take you to go see Vic!" Bekah-chan cheered and led them inside the school.

"Music Room 3?" Kurogane asked. They had all changed into their respective uniforms and their stuff stashed away in an empty room Fallin and the other Rangers from this world used.

"Yep! Here you'll meet Vic again and some other very special people and friends of ours," Guardian said, opening the door to Music Room 3.

When they entered, they found a group of handsome young men all sitting at a table talking. There were seven of them. One was a tall, blond young man that looked like a younger Fai. There was also a brown-haired boy with wide eyes that sort of made him look like a girl and a serious looking one that was scribbling in some sort of notebook, pausing only to push up his glasses. A small, young looking kid was scarfing down cake while a stoic man watched him and two mischievous-looking twins were teasing the brown haired boy. They all looked up suddenly when Guardian opened the door. "Oh hey, Fallin, Guardian, Bekah-chan. What's up?" the blond haired one asked. Then he caught sight of the others. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, meet Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru," Guardian introduced them all and they all shook hands. Then Tamaki offered a rose to Sakura when he noticed her. "Ah, princess, your hair is the most beautiful I've ever seen!" Sakura giggled and took the rose. "Thank you, Tamaki-san!" she said, grinning.

"Guardian," Kyoya said, drawing out the 'n' as a beckon. Guardian walked over to him and said, "Yes, Kyoya?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses again before continuing. "Do you want to explain who these mysterious students are, and where they came from? As far as I can tell, they aren't from Ouran." Guardian sighed, looking at Fallin. "Guess it's a repeat of Amestris, huh?" Fallin nodded. They all sat down and Syaoran filled them in on their story, Fallin and Guardian filling in bits here and there.

At the end, Tamaki nodded. "It's just like when you three showed up in your strange Amestrian clothes." Fallin nodded. "Ever since then, we've been undercover Ranger students. Not even the administration knows we're here. That room we stashed your stuff in earlier? Yup, that's where we hang out all day and then we come hang with Vic at the Host Club. We're not hosts. We just assist with serving the ladies," Fallin explained.

"And the customers don't really mind, they treat us like friends," Guardian continued. Then she looked at Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane, shaking her head. "This won't do. All your personalities clash. Fai would be the Princely type, don't you think, Fallin?" she asked. Fallin nodded in agreement with a little smile. "He's a lady charmer, that's for sure," Fallin continued. "Syaoran would be a natural, like Haruhi, and Kurgy would be taking over Mori-senpai's spot.

"HEY! What makes you think I want to be in this stupid club, anyway?" Kurogane bellowed. "I just want to get the feather and get out of here, not be in some prissy little tea party." Then he sank back in his chair, sulking.

"Now Kurgs, that wasn't very nice of you. These nice people are hosting us, and here you are, yelling at them. You weren't so mean in Amestris," Fai chided him lightly with that carefree little smile of his. Kurogane sat up. "Hey, in Amestris there was actually some fighting, but we're just at some school here!" he argued, crossing his arms. Fai laughed. "Oh, Kurgs, that's your warrior spirit there, ne?" he teased. Kurogane just continued to sulk.

"Oh, well. Kurogane, if you don't want to help, you can just stay in the Ranger room," Fallin ordered, pointing to the door. "Wha-" Kurogane started, but Fallin cut him off. "Hey, you're the one who doesn't want to help us." He stood.

"Fine! I'll help you, okay?" he said, towering over Fallin. A gleam of fear crossed over her ice blue eyes for a split second before they hardened like ice. "Then sit down, and be quiet!" she snapped at him, taking Kurogane aback with the commanding, icy tone in her voice. Kurgy sat, sulking over being put in his place. Then Fallin sat back down in her seat, cooling off a little, and began to continue. "What I was trying to say is that maybe the guests might not mind a few new hosts? I think they might find it cool. Plus, Sakura could go undercover as a customer in the Host Club, be a host hopper. Would that be alright?" Sakura nodded. "I think that would be awesome! I'm glad to help." Kyoya nodded as well.

"We'll put them on experimental probation for one week to see if our guests take a liking to them," he said, snapping his notebook to conclude the meeting. Then everyone stood and started mingling. "Ah, so you're Fai-san. Call me Tamaki," Tamaki said, shaking Fai's hand.

"Guardian, come on. I want to tell Ed they're here," Fallin said, grabbing Guardian's arm. Guardian looked back and made sure no one was looking, then they both quietly slipped into the Ranger room.

Fallin made a circle with her hands around her pendant, closing her eyes. The snowflake inside the crystal shone brightly and the wind whipped around her like a snowstorm, creating a projection in front of Fallin. The wind died down and Ed appeared on screen. He smiled. "Hey, you. How's Ouran?" Fallin grinned. Guardian gave a small smile as she watched Ed and Fallin talk. "I'm fine. You'll never guess who showed up today!" Ed looked confused, raising one golden eyebrow. "Who?"

"Syaoran and the others!" Fallin exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy. "Really?" Ed gasped. "I want to say hi!" Fallin looked at Guardian. "Can you go get Syaoran?" Guardian nodded then went to get him.

When they came back, Syaoran saw Ed and an immediate smile grew on his face. "Hey, Ed! How are ya?" he asked, waving. Ed got a huge smile on his face. "Good." The four ended up chatting for quite some time, until the Host Club activities began. Then they each waved their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Guardian and I hope that you've liked the first chapter of TRC Meets Ouran and don't be afraid to comment and review. We love hearing from you, the readers. ^^<p> 


	2. A Crack in the Mage's Mask

**Disclaimer: We don't own OHSHC, TRC, FMA, the Rangers, or anything like that. **They all belong to their respective owners. Guardian and I only own the plot and our original characters.

The two songs are Everything by Lifehouse and Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Go check them out; there really good. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

A Crack in the Mage's Mask

At the opening of the club, Tamaki stood and called for everyone's attention. "Now princesses, I'd like to introduce you to some new hosts of ours. They're in training, and most of them have a partner." He began explaining. "This is Syaoran, and he'll be working with Haruhi. Kurogane here will be working with Mori-senpai, and Fai here will be working with me." The girls' eyes grew wide in anticipation, and Sakura was blending in perfectly with them, acting as if she didn't know any of them. Fallin smirked. What a great actress.

Fallin, Guardian, and Bekah-chan worked the room, refilling teacups and snack platters. Today, Sakura sat with Hikaru and Kaoru, since they had no hosts-in-training. Despite their casual demeanor, all the hosts had sharp eyes out for anyone suspicious that could be in possession of the feather. Mokona had told them earlier that it definitely felt a feather and it was somewhere in the school.

It turned out to be an uneventful day at the Host Club. When the group returned to the Ranger room, they found a girl with long, glossy blond ringlets lounging on one of the couches, wearing a boy's uniform as well. She turned her moss-green eyes to them, and when they landed on Fallin, the two screeched and flew towards each other, tacking each other. "Ohmigosh! Maru-dashi, when did you get to Ouran?" Fallin asked the newcomer.

"I just got here, like an hour ago. The question should be why did you leave Amestris before I got back?" she questioned her. Guardian and Bekah-chan threw her confused looks. Fallin stepped back. "Oh! Gosh, guys, I thought you knew her. This is Yami. And she's a Ranger and alchemist from Amestris like us although she's assigned to a ton more missions than us because we are assigned to a single team and she has to perform one-time missions in several different dimensions. In Amestris, she's known as the Plant Alchemist." Then the others nodded.

"Okay, so she's like you guys, but she's not assigned to us," Fai clarified. Yami nodded. "I've been brought here for an investigation into a suspicious character. Apparently, they've got an extremely powerful object in their possession." Syaoran and the others all stared at her in surprise, even Kurogane, although his was more of a surprised scowl. "A feather, perhaps?" Fai whispered. The others nodded. "I think so, at least," Yami said.

"Well, I think we should be relaxing for a while. We have another day of hosting in front of us. Can you play some of your music for us, Guardian? That always relaxes us after a hectic day, please?" Bekah-chan asked. Guardian nodded. "Sure, Bekah-chan." Then she got up to go find her guitar. Fallin stood as well.

"If y'all want to change, go ahead. We'll reassemble here when everyone's done," she said, strolling off with Yami. The others got up, eager to get out of their uncomfortable uniforms into some more comfortable clothing.

xXx

When they all reassembled, they found the hosts lounging with Guardian as she tuned her acoustic guitar. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona gazed in wonder as she continued playing, strumming her pick up and down on the strings of her instrument, sometimes tuning the strings again until it was perfectly in tune with her pocket tuner, completely unaware of their presence. The seven hosts, Fallin, and Bekah-chan just smiled at the sight as they watched Guardian play. It had been a long time since they had seen her like this: at peace, not having worrying about keeping her friends safe as she entranced them with her music.

Then Guardian started to sing in her contralto voice as she kept strumming the instrumental part of the song she was singing on her guitar.

_Find me here and speak to me._

_I want to feel you. I need to hear you._

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace...again._

_You are the strength that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul. _

_You are my purpose. _

_You're everything. _

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_Yeah. _

_You calm the storms and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away._

_Won't you take me in? Take me deeper now._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Then Guardian paused for a moment, halting her strumming on her guitar, before she started to sing and play with more passion, tapping the marble floor with the heel of her foot to the faster tempo, as she sang the chorus.

_'Cause you're all I want! You're all I need!_

_You're everything! Everything!_

_You're all I want! You're all I need!_

_You're everything! Everything!_

_You're all I want! You're all I need!_

_You're everything! Everything!_

_You're all I want! You're all I need!_

_You're everything! Everything!_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better...any better than this?_

_Whoa! Yeah!_

Then the music slowed down to the slower tempo Guardian was playing at the beginning of the song and was gentler as the song came to its end.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Guardian strummed the ending sequence of the song then let her guitar rest in her lap, her right arm draping over the body of the guitar and her left hand still holding the neck. She sighed contentedly then looked out the window, gazing at the Sakura trees lining the pathways crisscrossing Ouran's courtyard, taking in the warm, golden sunlight streaming into Music Room 3 through the window. The sound of applause and cheers startled the little alchemist and she looked around at her friends. Guardian giggled a little bit before bowing her head in thanks with a big smile on her face. Once the others stopped clapping, they walked over to Guardian.

"That was beautiful, Guardian-san!" Sakura exclaimed, making Guardian blush a little bit and swing her free leg back and forth. "Thank you, Sakura. I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Guardian replied with a smile.

"What's that song called, Guardian? I haven't heard you play that one before," Tamaki asked her, curious about the song she had just played, being the very musical person that he was. Guardian looked up at him and said, "It's called 'Everything' by a Christian band called Lifehouse. It's one of my favorite songs."

Tamaki nodded before Mokona asked, "Can you play something else for us, Guardian-san? Mokona would like that very much!"

Guardian laughed then said, "Sure, Mokona. Now, let's see. What should I play?" Guardian closed her eyes for a moment before they opened once more. Then she started to play a different melody from the first, but this one was a slightly bit darker in tone.

_She never slows down. _

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. _

_She won't turn around. _

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down. _

_So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. _

_You stand through the pain. You won't drown. _

_And one day, what's lost can be found. _

_You stand in the rain. _

_She won't make a sound. _

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. _

_She wants to be found. _

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. _

_So stand in the rain. Stand your ground ._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. _

_You stand through the pain. You won't drown. _

_And one day, what's lost can be found. _

_You stand in the rain._

Then Guardian stopped singing as she passionately played the musical interlude before she stopped playing entirely for a moment as sang the next part of the song gently strumming chords before picking the music back up to where it was.

_So stand in the rain. Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. _

_Stand through the pain. You won't drown. _

_And one day, what's lost can be found. _

_So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_Stand through the pain. You won't drown._

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain. _

Guardian played the ending music with much fervor as it built up then bottomed out as she gently played the melody until the song ended. Then she bowed her head again with a smile as the others applauded. But then Guardian noticed that Fai had left the group and sat down in a chair near the window, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his folded hands. But...Fai never acted this way in front of others. The magician had always hid behind a mask and a flippant demeanor, pretending that everything was okay with his life. Guardian had noticed this ever since she had first met Fai: a distance between himself and the people around him. Now it felt like his mask had slipped for a brief moment...as if her song had struck a chord within Fai that was making him act this way now.

Guardian stood up and placed her guitar on the windowsill before walking over to Fai. She stopped in front of him before she said with a very concerned look in her brown eyes, "Fai? Fai, are you all right? If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'll listen and not judge you. You can trust me."

"Have you ever felt like that, Guardian? Like you want to give up when your entire world comes crumbling down around you?" Fai asked her in almost a whisper, his blue eyes hidden behind his pale blonde bangs. Guardian looked at her friend with a sad expression as her eyes started to fill with tears as she gazed sadly at Fai, sensing that he had been through some very hard times in his life that no one should have to go through. She did know the feeling: a feeling of helplessness and the weight of what had happened in the past weighing down on her... witnessing and experiencing things that no one should have to face. It was feeling she would never want anyone else to have to go through.

Guardian sat down on her knees in front of Fai and put her hand under his chin before gently lifting up to make him look at her. Fai didn't shrug her off like Guardian thought that he would and looked into her eyes, his own blue ones filled up with tears. Guardian's expression turned sad as she looked into his face. She had never seen Fai with tears in his eyes...never.

"I do know the feeling, Fai," Guardian told him. "I know. Your world feels like it's crumbling and there's no way to escape. All you can do is try to run away from what scares you...from your problems, memories that continue to haunt you in your dreams. But I've learned over the years to face my problems and not let them control me. It doesn't do me, or the people around me, any good to live in the past when I should be living my life to the fullest in the present. And don't be afraid to rely on others, Fai. Despite what you think, you don't cause the people around you to get hurt. That is from the choices of others, not you, so don't think that. Believe me, Fai. If you just let others into your life, you won't have to hide behind a mask. You can be free to just be yourself."

"Guardian, I..." Fai started before Guardian put a finger to his lips, silencing him as she shook her head 'no'.

"Don't you dare say 'I can't' because you can, Fai," she told him sternly but gently as she continued. "You can start with me and don't be afraid to share your heart with me either. I won't judge you on the things you've done in the past. You're my friend, Fai, and I want you to know that you have a clean slate when you talk to me. Just try to trust me and take me at my word."

Tears started to fall down Fai's face as he flung himself into Guardian's open embrace, surprising the little alchemist. She almost fell over, but kept her balance as Fai buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thank you, Guardian. Thank you," Fai said into her ear as her kind and loving arms enveloped him. And for the first time in a long time, Fai felt safe, loved, and...accepted for who he was. That was a feeling he had not felt for a long time. As he cried until he couldn't anymore, Guardian just held Fai close, whispering words of comfort and safety to him as he did.

The others looked on with a breathless look on their face, all except for Fallin and Bekah-chan, who just smiled. "There you go," Bekah-chan whispered. "There's Guardian for you. Always the miracle worker," Fallin finished. Kurogane simply walked out of the room, closing it softly so no one heard him leave.

xXx

That night, Guardian, now clad in a t-shirt and a pair of soft black sweats, situated bedding arrangements for everyone in the Ranger room while the others got ready for bed. She stayed up late sitting in one of the armchairs reading her Message Bible in the light of the moon as the others fell asleep one by one. It was almost midnight when Guardian closed her Bible and put it next to her things. She then stood up, stretching as her stiff joints popped wonderfully, and looked around the room at her sleeping friends.

Sakura was curled up in her thick blankets and comforter on the floor and Syaoran slept next to the Princess, unconsciously holding her hand in his own. Bekah-chan was sleeping soundly on one of the couches and Fallin slept on the ground next to Bekah-chan, breathing gently as she dreamed, with Mokona cuddling next to her face on her pillow. Fai was sleeping next to where Guardian's and Kurogane's neglected sleeping areas were next to the two other Rangers, Syaoran, and the Princess with his covers half off his body as he slept peacefully with no dreams to haunt his sleep.

Guardian shook her head with a grin before she walked over to Fai and pulled the mage's covers back over his lanky body. She smiled slightly when Fai unconsciously curled into the covers then relaxed back to his original position on his side. Then Guardian quietly slipped out of the Ranger room into the large expanse of Music Room 3.

Guardian wandered the enormous room before she finally found Kurogane sitting on a windowsill gazing up at the pale moon with a frown on his face. The little Light Alchemist walked up to him and asked, "Aren't you going to bed, Kurogane? It's pretty late."

The warrior turned to her and said, "I would ask the same of you, Guardian. You've had a pretty busy day, so you must be tired."

Guardian shook her head tiredly then sat down on the windowsill next to Kurogane. "I couldn't sleep. So I tried reading my Bible to help me go to sleep when I noticed that you hadn't come into the Ranger room to go to bed. Is there something troubling you? If you don't mind me asking."

Kurogane looked back out the window again with a scowl. Guardian drew her knees to her chest, ready for when he would burst, and looked down at the Sakura trees in the courtyard. But to her surprise...he didn't get angry with her for asking. All Kurogane did was sigh and said, "Why was he able to drop his mask when you talked to him today, Guardian?"

He was talking about Fai. Guardian kept looking out the window and said, "I don't know. You really can't predict what Fai will do next, but I am glad that he was able to just be himself with me today. And I know that he won't be able to accept that everything that happened to the people around him in his past wasn't his fault and be able to tell us what happened to him before we all met Fai overnight. It will take time before Fai will truly be comfortable telling us about his past and what his fears really are, but it warms my heart that he's decided to try. I'm very thankful for that."

Kurogane nodded then turned to look at Guardian. Guardian looked up at him and noticed that his red eyes were warmer towards her, not the cold fire like they usually were, and there was a small rare grin on his face. "Thank you," he told her. "Thank you for everything you've done for us so far, especially for the Princess and Fai."

Guardian returned his grin with a small smile, her chocolate eyes twinkling. "You're welcome, Kurogane."

Fallin padded toward them, stretching her arms over her head, wearing a baggy black shirt with a red Flamel symbol on it with basketball shorts. "Hey, guys. Couldn't sleep either?" she asked, her voice sleepy. "Hey, Fallin," Kurogane murmured. Fallin stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey…" she said warily. "What?" he snapped. She shook her head. "Nothing… it's just… you've never called me by my name before, Kurogane." He looked toward the window and Fallin swore she saw a little bit of a blush on his face before it faded. "Well, a lot of stuff has changed today. I decided that you guys are pretty much part of our group now and I trust that. Plus, Guardian cracked a small part of Fai's soul. And for that, I'd give her the world."

Fallin smiled and placed her hand on Kurogane's arm. "It'll all be alright. It's just gonna take some time for Fai's soul to heal completely after all the damage it's been dealt." Kurogane smiled, a real smile for once. "Thanks, you two." Fallin and Guardian grinned, and then both burst into a yawn at the same time. Then they looked at each other and burst into quiet hysterics so they wouldn't wake the rest of the building. Kurogane chuckled along with them, enjoying himself for once.

"Alright, well, I couldn't sleep, so I'm gonna talk to Ed. Wanna come, Guardian?" Fallin asked. Guardian nodded and they walked down the hall until Fallin found a window seat. She laid back on it, her blue-black hair splayed on the cushion. Guardian sat cross-legged on the floor beside her. Fallin once again activated the snowflake inside her pendant and Ed popped up on the projection. Only this time…. he wasn't alone. A small blond haired girl was fixing his automail and Fallin assumed it was Winry.

Winry. Fallin narrowed her eyes. Wasn't this the girl Ed has said wasn't his girlfriend? Ed got a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, hey, Fallin. Need something?" he asked, voice shaking. Winry looked at him. "Who's that, Ed?" He looked at the sheets. "Oh, just a Ranger friend. She's reporting in from another dimension." Winry smiled and waved at Fallin, who just clenched her fists. 'Just a Ranger friend'? After all that had happened in Amestris? Then she understood. Ed was still hung up on Winry, still liked her, even after he insisted to Fallin he didn't.

"I guess not anymore. I just wanted to talk before I went to sleep, but you look a little busy," she said, not bothering to hide the anger that was forming in her voice.

"Wait, Fallin, I-" Ed started, but Fallin shut off the transmission. Guardian just sat there with a look of pure shock on her face. Then Fallin sighed a deep sigh, her breath trembling at the end. Silent tears rolled off her face and she flipped over on the bench, her sobs muffled by the cushion. "Why," she whispered, lifting her head off the cushion, "am I just his 'friend'?" Then she wiped the tears away from her face.

"I should've known," she said, rising off the window seat and walking back to the Ranger room. Guardian rose and followed her, slinging her arm over Fallin's shoulder. "He'll come around. He knows what's good for him," Guardian told Fallin with a small grin.

* * *

><p>We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. ^^<p> 


	3. Night Terrors

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, characters, or clubs mentioned in our fic.** Again, Guardian and I only own the plotline and our original characters. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_Italic _means dreaming, singing, or thoughts

Regular means, well, regular prose and speaking

We hope that y'all will enjoy this next segment. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Night Terrors

When they finally reached the Ranger room again, Guardian quietly closed the door behind them and settled down on her bed next to Fai and Kurogane while Fallin quickly pulled her covers over herself. She looked over at Fallin and noticed that her back was to her and that her covers were pulled over her head, but she could still faintly hear her dear friend's quiet sobs. Guardian felt her own eyes well up with tears as she listened to the sorrowful sound, letting a few fall down her face as she slipped into her covers.

She stayed awake until Fallin had fallen asleep then got up and crawled over to her, being careful not to wake her. Guardian gently brushed Fallin's blue-black hair away from her face and noticed the dry tear trails snaking down her friend's face. It broke her heart to see Fallin like this. It was then that she made her decision as her brown eyes hardened from sadness and anger.

Tomorrow she and Edward were going to have a little chat about what had just happened.

xXx

The next day, a couple hours before it was time for the Host Club to open for business, Guardian slipped away from the group as they prepared for the guests. Fallin had stayed in the Ranger room, still suffering from what had happened the night previous. Guardian walked into one of the empty practice rooms connected to Music Room 3 and closed the door behind her so that she wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

Then she curved her hands around her crystal pendant like a circle and light burst from it as she made a projection of light. Soon Ed was visible in the projection and was a little surprised to see that Guardian had called on him since it was usually Fallin that did.

"Oh, hey, Guardian. What's the matter?" Ed asked before he noticed the dangerous fire in Guardian's chocolate eyes and the apparent frown on her face. "Edward...we need to talk...about what happened last night," Guardian said in a dangerously low voice completely laced over with anger towards him. Ed gulped. Guardian never used his full name unless she was really angry with him.

Ed looked down at his feet and sighed, sadness apparent in his eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen, Guardian. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Edward," Guardian snapped at him like an older sister. Ed visibly flinched when she did and hung his head as he took in every venom-filled word that Guardian threw at him. "You're not the one who listened to Fallin's sobs last night before she cried herself to sleep. That privilege was mine, and you only saw the anger in Fallin's eyes last night. I saw both anger and a deep sorrow in her eyes that cut me to the heart after she shut down the transmission last night, Edward. Fallin is my best friend and like a little sister to me. Seeing her like that hurt worse than you could never imagine. And my question for you is why did you act the way you did last night? And why did you say that Fallin was just a 'Ranger friend' instead of saying that she's your girlfriend? Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong all know. Heck, even Al knows! Why doesn't Winry?"

Ed finally looked up when Guardian stopped her tirade and she noticed tears in his golden eyes. "I'm so sorry, Guardian. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt Fallin in any way. Believe me. I haven't told Winry yet because I'm scared of how she'll react. I know that she's had feelings for me for a while now, but I don't feel the same way for her like I do with Fallin."

Guardian's expression softened a bit when she realized the sincerity and genuine sorrow in his voice. Then she said, "You've got to tell her, Ed. I know that Winry won't hate you for falling in love with another person. I've spent enough time with her to know that. Just tell her and whatever happens happens. And if you don't...I will."

"Ed, are you in here?" Guardian heard a voice call for him before the person stepped into the transmission view. It was Winry. "Oh! Hey, Guardian, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, Winry. I've just been having a little 'chat' with Ed about what happened last night," Guardian told her looking at Ed at the end of her last sentence, narrowing her brown eyes at him. Winry nodded in understanding before turning to Ed, who was looking down at the floor.

"I figured that something wasn't right when Fallin suddenly turned off the transmission," Winry told the Ranger before looking at her. "I saw the anger in her eyes towards Ed and I knew that something was wrong."

Guardian nodded before turning to Ed again. "Edward," she said to him and he flinched before turning his head to face Winry. "Winry...I've been meaning to tell you this...but I was afraid of how you might react. Winry, I...I love Fallin...I have ever since I met her. I was afraid to tell you about her because I knew that you had feelings for me and I was afraid that I would lose you as a friend," Ed concluded as he hung his head, waiting for her to explode. But to his surprise...Winry didn't. She didn't even pull out a wrench to pummel him with. Instead she put a hand under Ed's chin and made him look up at her. "Ed, I could never be angry with you. Of course, I'm a little sad that I'm not the one, but I'm very happy that you've found someone that loves you and you love her. And I'll always be your best friend no matter what, Ed."

"Winry." Winry smiled at him before giving Ed a hug, reassuring him that everything was all right. Guardian smiled at the sight before she heard the door to the practice room she was in open. She turned her head to the door before her eyes widened a little bit. Fallin stood in the doorway, looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Fallin said before she turned to leave. "You're all busy. I'll just leave."

"No, wait, Fallin!" Guardian called to her, making Fallin stop dead in her tracks. "Please come here. There's someone that needs to talk to you."

Fallin reluctantly turned around a slight scowl on her face as she walked towards them. Guardian knew that look in her eyes and said, "I've chewed Ed out already. He's had more than an earful from me and he realizes his mistake. He just wants to talk to you." Fear flashed over Fallin's face for the slightest of seconds before she regained her composure and smoothed out her uniform. She crossed the room and sat by Guardian, her eyes avoiding Ed's. Winry, feeling the awkwardness, decided this was the best time to take her leave.

"Well, then…..I'll just leave you guys now. See you later, Guardian." Guardian smiled and replied, "She you later, Winry." With that Winry left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Fallin?" Ed asked, reaching out his hand involuntarily, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt Winry, that's all. I love you so, so much. Can't you see that?" he pleaded with her. She finally looked him in the eye. "If you love me so much, why would you hurt me like this?" she asked, sadness mixed with fury in her eyes. Ed's own eyes grew sad. "Winry's been my friend ever since I can remember. I knew she had feelings, and, well, I couldn't hurt her like that. But Fallin, please, believe me! I really do love you." Again he pleaded and this time Fallin caved.

"I….. I love you too, Ed. But don't you scare me like that again or you'll have to deal with her again," Fallin joked, poking Guardian in the shoulder. Guardian pretended to be angry at Fallin, mussing up her hair. Fallin pouted and then proceeded to mess up Guardian's hair, howling with laughter, the past sadness forgotten. Ed watched them play-fight, and he laughed. Guardian glanced at her watch and realized what time it was.

"Ah! It's time for the Host Club!" she cried. Then she and Fallin scrambled to the Host Club after saying goodbye to Ed, the earlier drama forgotten.

xXx

_Guardian ran through a maze of tunnels that look like the waterways leading to where Father and the Homunculi's hideout was under Central. But that didn't stop her. She needed to keep running. As she ran, the Gatekeepers lunged out at her from their dark hiding places, but Guardian just blasted them away with her alchemy with ease. Soon she finally reached the entrance to Father's lair and stepped inside._

_"Fallin! Bekah-chan! Vic! Ed! Guys! Anyone here?" she called into the stillness of the room as she looked around. It was quiet…too quiet…and Father and the remaining Homunculi were nowhere in sight. Guardian felt her heart beat even faster as she took in the silence of the room. She turned around in circles as she approached Father's seat, looking into every dark corner just in case one of the Homunculi were waiting for the chance to attack. Then, as reached the middle of the room, Guardian felt something hard hit the back of her head and she blacked out._

_When she finally came to, Guardian found herself lying on the ground in a strange looking cell. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the outside. Guardian growled in frustration then banged on the door. "Hey! Let me out!"_

_Then the door opened suddenly and Guardian found herself face to face with King Bradley, no, Wrath. She remembered that Ed had told her and the others that Bradley was Homunculus._

_"Time to go, Alchemist," Wrath said gruffly as he grabbed Guardian's arms and forced them behind her back. She struggled as Wrath made her walk out the door to another room._

_"Let me go! Let go of me, Bradley, or, so help me, I will make you wish that you hadn't picked a fight with me!" Guardian growled at him, but Wrath just chuckled and said with a smug smile, "You're going to have to do better than that, shorty."_

_That really ticked Guardian off and she struggled as she short ranted at him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT SHE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!"_

_But Wrath just chuckled and threw her into the room they had walked to. Guardian got up on her knees, ready to pounce on Wrath and make him regret taking her hostage, when something wrapped around her wrists. Then the things wrapped themselves around her arms and forced her to stay down on her knees. Guardian struggled, trying to free herself, when she heard a little boy's laughter._

_'Pride', she thought to herself with a sneer. Guardian turned her head to look behind her and, sure enough, it was Pride that was holding her captive, chuckling at her feeble attempts to escape. "Let me go, Pride!" she snarled at him, but the Homunculus just smiled wickedly at her, shaking his head 'no'. Guardian bared her teeth at him when she heard an all too familiar laugh reach her ears._

_"It's futile to resist, pipsqueak. You'll just get yourself hurt," a very familiar voice said in the darkness as he walked into the light coming in from the doorway. Guardian bared her teeth with a feral growl and her eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped into the light._

_"Envy," she snarled at him. The Homunculi just smiled wickedly down at her and approached her, circling around her as if she were a prize for the taking. "What do you want with me?"_

_"What do I want with you?" Envy said chuckling a little bit before his violet eyes looked into Guardian's chocolate ones with a maniacal gleam. "I want to kill you for killing Lust the last time we met. But first…I'm going to make you suffer, pipsqueak." Envy snapped his fingers and the dark room was suddenly lit up with lights. Guardian shut her eyes for a second before opening them once again when they had adjusted to the light. When she opened them again, she gasped, her chocolate orbs wide with terror._

_In front of her were Fallin, Bekah-chan, Yami, Vic, Ed, Al, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. They were bound, their bodies covered in bruises and cuts, and their eyes were wide when they saw Guardian._

_"Guardian?" Fallin said in almost a whisper when she saw her best friend. Guardian just looked at Fallin, sadness and fear apparent in her eyes at their condition, then her chocolate orbs hardened with anger as she turned to face Envy, growling low in her throat at him._

_"Let them go, Envy! They did nothing to you," Guardian growled at him, but Envy acted like he didn't care. Then he turned to her and kicked Guardian in the stomach. All the air rushed out of her lungs from the blow and Guardian couldn't cry out in pain. But the pained look on her face was proof enough. Envy laughed madly as he continued to beat Guardian until she was black and blue all over and trembling from the pain. Once Envy was finished, he grabbed Guardian by the hair and pulled it to make her look at him. Envy noticed the pain lingering in Guardian's features and smiled before letting go of her._

_Guardian's head drooped before she looked up at her friends. They all stared at her with wide-eyed, saddened expressions at the condition Guardian was in. She was bruised, bleeding, blood dripping from her nose and mouth, panting from the excruciating pain she was in, and they were pretty sure that a couple of her ribs were broken as well. Envy just smirked at the scene before him before crouching down in front of Guardian._

_"This is what you get for killing Lust, pipsqueak. But I'm not done yet. I want to see you squirm, beg for me to stop hurting your precious little friends," he told her as Guardian's eyes widened in fear of what Envy was going to do next. Her worse fears were realized. "I'm going to enjoy making your little friends suffer, pipsqueak, as you sit back and watch me, helpless to save them." Then Envy walked over to Fallin and grabbed her by her hair. The Ice Alchemist cried out in pain then gasped when Envy pulled her head back, exposing her neck, before placing a knife across the tan skin of her neck. Envy pushed the blade into Fallin's neck; not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her terrified. Guardian's eyes widened when she realized what Envy was doing._

_"No," Guardian whispered slowly shaking her head 'no' before she started struggling in Pride's iron hold on her arms. "No! Please, Envy, don't kill her! It's me you want, not them! Kill me instead!" Guardian's eyes welled up with tears and she hung her head, letting a few tears escape and fall to the floor with little 'plops'. "I'm begging you, Envy. Please spare my friends. I would rather die than see them killed."_

_Envy smiled wickedly before he started laughing maniacally, making Guardian look up at him with wide eyes full with fear, fresh tears streaming down her face. Then he looked down at her and said, "But it's more satisfying to see you squirm like this, pipsqueak. Plus I already knew that your friends were your true weakness, not lack of light. You deserve to die for killing Lust, little Light Pipsqueak. I am going to kill you for that, don't worry, but I'm going to make you suffer by killing your dear friends one by one before I kill you, starting with the little Ice Pipsqueak first."_

_Then he poised his blade across Fallin's neck, ready to slit her throat. Fallin's eyes were full of fear and Guardian started to struggle again, trying desperately to break free and save her best friend. But before she finally broke free of Pride, Envy drew the blade and Guardian saw red._

_"FALLIN! NOOOOOO!"_ Guardian bolted upright in her bed with a scream, panting hard. Her scream woke up the others and they all rushed to her side. They all looked at Guardian with scared expressions from Guardian's scream then started asking her if she was all right. But before she could answer them, Guardian suddenly felt light-headed and started to fall backwards towards the floor. But Fai was faster and caught her before she did. Fai held Guardian close to him and his eyes widened when he felt her trembling in his embrace.

"Guardian? Are you all right?" Fai asked her, looking down at her face. He saw that Guardian's brown eyes were wide with terror and she was shaking like a leaf, her brow dewy with cold sweat. Guardian looked up at Fai, her eyes welling up with frightened tears, and then she buried her face into Fai's chest and started to sob.

Fai wrapped his arms even tighter around Guardian and started whispering soothing words into her ear… like she had done for him. "Shush…it's all right," he told her. "It's all right, Guardian. You're safe. You're with friends now." Guardian cried until she was reduced to dry sobbing, her tears spent from crying for so long. All the while, Fai held her close like an older brother, stroking her brown hair to calm and comfort her.

"I was so scared, Fai," Guardian said hoarsely, her voice ragged from crying as long as she had. "It was a nightmare, but it felt so real. We were back in Amestris….and the Homunculi had captured us…Vic, Ed, and Al too. All of you were tied up. I was on my knees unbound; Pride holding me, while Envy was beating the living daylights out of me, taking his revenge out on me for killing Lust. Then he…"

"And then he what, Guardian?" Fai asked her gently as she started to tremble even more as she remembered the last few moments of her nightmare, her chocolate eyes wide in pure terror. Guardian looked up at Fai and continued. "Then he grabbed Fallin…. He placed a dagger on her throat, telling me that he was going to kill all of you to make me suffer before he finally killed me. I begged Envy to let you all go, to kill me instead, but he only laughed saying that it was more satisfying to see me squirm and that he knew that my friends were my true weakness….not lack of light anymore. …Then he got ready to slit Fallin's throat and I struggled to get out of Pride's hold on me, but then he…he…"

Guardian started sobbing again, amazing everyone that she still had tears to shed. But they all knew what she had tried to say at the end of her last sentence. Then Yami gasped. "Uh.. guys? Where is Fallin?" she croaked. Everyone looked around frantically. "Oh no." Guardian whispered as she blacked out again.

* * *

><p>We hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to review or comment. :)<p> 


	4. Return to Amestris

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to do a disclaimer? We don't own anything other than the plotline and our original characters.** Everything else belongs to their original owners.

The song is **Cinderella** by Steven Curtis Chapman. It's a great song and I highly recommend it to you all.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Return to Amestris

Ed watched as a bubble formed in the ceiling of his hotel room, just like when Syaoran and the others arrived. He continued to stare as the bubble touched down on the floor and burst away, revealing a sleeping, but shaking, Fallin. "Fallin!" he cried, rushing to her side. She thrashed about and Ed had to straddle her and hold down her arms to keep her from hitting him or anything else. The lights flickered and went out. Ed grumbled and clapped his hands together, making a small candle. He then proceeded to light it using a spark from his automail.

Fallin screamed. "NO GUARDIANNN!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to thrash about in her sleep. Ed clamped his hands on her arms again and she went into hysterics once more. "Ah! No, stop, Pride! Don't hurt them! No, ED!" she screamed. Ed then realized she was dreaming about the Homunculi hurting him and the rest of Fallin's friends in her nightmare. As much as it hurt to him to do so, he reached up and slapped her in the face, jolting her from her dream. The first thing she saw was Ed, fear apparent in his eyes.

"Ed?" she whispered. Then her eyes shot open. "Ed!" she cried, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But if you're here, then that means... I'm not in Japan anymore!" She released his neck and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark room of some sort, and the only thing she could see was Ed and a small candle next to him. "Ed, where am I?" she asked. "Back in Amestris. We're in my hotel room, but there's a power outage, so that's why all the lights are off," he said shakily.

"Amestris? But how the hell did I get back here?" Fallin wondered. Then Ed got real close to her, examining the skin behind her ear. Then he sat back. "Fallin... your tattoo's gone!" Fallin's hands flew to her neck and she felt the skin for the usual bumps her tattoo had, partially because rubbing it was an old habit of hers. As Ed had said, it was no longer there. "But, this means I'm trapped here! Without the tattoo, I can't travel back to Japan!" she exclaimed then she felt for her pendant. When she felt for it, all she got were shards of glass in her hand.. "What? My pendant? What happened?" she sobbed. Then Ed's pendant started glowing red and soon Guardian and the others' images appeared in the dark room.

"Fallin!" Guardian cried, the others looking relieved. "Guardian!" Fallin exclaimed. "What happened? Why am I in Amestris?" Guardian shrugged, looking faint. "I have no idea whatsoever, Fallin." Fallin looked down into her lap. "The last thing I remember was having this strange dream where the Homunculi Pride and Envy had you all trapped and Envy was about to... to..." she began, then started sobbing again. Ed wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's gonna be alright," he whispered to her. Guardian looked shocked. "That's the same dream I had, except our roles were reversed!" she exclaimed.

Then Fai stepped forward. "Let me see your tattoo, Fallin, please," he asked her, but Fallin shook her head, rubbing the spot where it used to be. "Uhm… well actually, it's gone. I don't know what happened." Everyone looked shocked but Fai. "That's what I thought. You must've been so worked up over your friend's torture that you unconsciously called upon the tattoo's power and chose to come back to Amestris. Your emotional levels not only wiped out the tattoo's power but shattered the pendant as well," he spoke wisely. "What?" Kurogane snapped.

"How do we get her back here and restore her tattoo's power?" Syaoran asked Fai. Now Fallin chimed in. "I'll head back to Ranger HQ here in Amestris. They have me on file as one of the Rangers who needs a tattoo. And they have Ed as a witness. As for the pendant, can you get another from Yuko?" she asked. Fai looked up in thought. "Hm. I don't know. Yuko-san always demands high prices." As if on cue, Mokona sprung up an image of Yuko. "I can get you a new pendant, Fallin. But your price? Your price is your freedom of movement. From now on, the only places you can go are Clow, Amestris, and that Japan. Even if Syaoran and his friends pop up in another ranger dimension, you cannot go there." Fallin's eyes widened at that realization, but then she smiled. "As long as I can visit the hosts and Edward, I'll be alright. I accept." Guardian opened her mouth to protest, but Yuko held up the pendant and sent it through Mokona to The group in Japan.

"You'll get it when you get back to Japan, Fallin-chan," Fai teased, holding up the pendant. Fallin took hold of Ed's hand. "Let's get some sleep, but tomorrow I'm getting that tattoo back. Bye, Guardian, bye everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow for sure."

"Okay, make sure you get rest, Fallin. No more nightmares, okay?" Guardian said. Fallin nodded, resting her head on Ed's chest. "I won't. Ed will scare 'em all away. I should be saying the same for you, Guardian. You don't look so good. Visit one of Kyoya's family doctors. Bye!" Fallin cheered. The transmission was ended, and Fallin settled deeper into Ed's chest. Giggling softly, Fallin crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately. Ed crawled in as well and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

xXx

The next day, Ed and Fallin walked hand in hand to the tattoo artist's house. Fallin had her hair pulled back in a bun and she was dressed in her favorite black Flamel t-shirt and short shorts, along with her trusty thigh pouch. Ed smiled at her and her carefree demeanor as she walked with a bit of a beat, belting out the lyrics to 'Tik Tok', and swinging their arms back and forth. "Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, I'ma fight till we see the sunlight, tick tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no!" Ed whistled the tune along with her, which only made her laugh harder. Then she stopped dead in front of the house, dropping Ed's hand and whipping out her gun.

"Something seems very wrong, Ed," she whispered. The front door was wide open and the window upstairs appeared broken. Ed stepped in front of Fallin, shielding her as they crept up the front steps and peered inside. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked over them at the inside. There didn't seem to be anyone home, but she cocked her gun just in case. "Hello?" Ed called. "Mr. Marshall?" Fallin shouted. Rustling came from upstairs, and Ed dropped into defensive, hands poised to transmute, and Fallin aimed her gun.

"Relax, guys, it's just me," Mr. Marshall said, coming down the stairs. He was an older man with a white soul patch and a shaved head. Fallin relaxed at the sight of her old Ranger friend, but Edward didn't. "Fallin," he whispered, "look at his eyes." Fallin glanced up at them. They had a small ring of red around them. "So? Those are always there. It's a disease he has. Why? Did you think he was Envy in disguise or something?" Ed nodded. "Maybe a little." Fallin laughed.

"It's alright, Guardian and I thought the same thing when we first got here." Then she turned back to Mr. Marshall. "Hey, what happened here?" she asked. He looked around. "Oh, some kids. They think they're so cool, busting down my door and them jumping out my window, all because I'm an old man," he rasped. Fallin's eyes grew sad. She looked at Ed. "Do you think you can fix up his place?" she asked, eyes pleading. He nodded. "Sure thing." Then Fallin looked back to Mr. Marshall.

"Hey," she said, motioning to the space behind her ear. "Can you get me a new tattoo? Mine vanished." Mr. Marshall peered at it for a second. "Ah, I think so. Let me go get my tools," he rasped, going back up the stairs. Ed clapped his hands together and began repairing things around the place. It was all fixed before Mr. Marshall came back downstairs. Toolbox in hand, Marshall examined the place. "Ah, thank you, Fullmetal," he said, eyes lighting up. "But, sir, how did you know my name?" Ed asked. "Well, the last time Fallin came to my shop, she was going on and on about this wonderful State Alchemist who was so cute and talented and-"

"Marshall!" Fallin exclaimed, face bright red as she sat in the tattooing chair. "That's enough." Ed laughed and kissed her on the cheek, sitting next to her in the chair and squeezing her hand. Marshall laughed heartily. "Well, let's get started, Fallin." Then he sat down and fished out a needle and tattoo gun out of his box. Then he pulled out a glowing rod for the ink. "Whoa, what's that?" Ed asked. "It's the magic, Ed," Fallin whispered. Then she clasped his hand and squeezed it tight as Marshall started the tattoo behind her ear.

When it was all said and done, Marshall whispered into his hand and placed it on the tattoo. Instantly, the redness faded away. "There you go, Fallin. It's ready for use." She nodded. "Arigato, Marshall-sama. I'll wait till tomorrow to leave so I can spend just a little more time with Ed before I return to Ouran," she said, looking up at Ed. Then they said their goodbyes to him and left.

xXx

When they got back to the hotel, Ed collapsed on the couch, exhausted from their long day of touring the city. Fallin giggled and sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey," she said, stroking Ed's golden bangs away from his face, "We're planning on having a big fancy ball when I get back to Ouran, but you won't be there, so we should have our own dance here, you think? Since I won't get to dance with you there." she requested, her voice almost pleading. Ed looked up to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course, darlin'. I'll be you're first dance," he said, taking her hand. Fallin blushed slightly as she got up and padded over to the radio on the table, one she had brought from a different dimension, and pressed a few keys on the iPod that was attached. A few opening notes played on a piano and Fallin slid her hands around his neck and he did the same to her waist. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they swayed and shuffled to the beat of the music.

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world._

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do._

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you._

_There's a ball at the castle,_

_And I've been invited,_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know if I approve of_ the dress.

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone._

_She will be gone._

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned._

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away,_

_But I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll... be... gone._

Ed and Fallin just stood and rested after the last notes faded away, simply holding each other. "I'll miss you, beautiful," Ed whispered, brushing back the long bangs hanging in front of Fallin's left eye. She blushed a faint pink. "And I'll miss you too, love." She grinned, giving him a kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Fallin stifled a yawn. "Looks like we should get some sleep," she remarked, rubbing her new tattoo. Ed took her hand. "Don't rub it yet," he scolded lightly. She shot him a teasing look before padding over to the bed and burrowing under the covers, faking sleep already. Ed groaned and slid under the covers as well, placing his feet on hers. She shrieked and wriggled away. "Your feet are like ice!" she giggled. Then she yawned for real this time and gazed sleepily at Edward. "Hehe, night Ed." She smiled before closing her eyes and dozing off.

"Bye, love," Fallin whispered as she kissed Ed on the forehead one last time. "I'll see you when I get back," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She stroked his hair as he slept and she yawned. It was early in the morning, around four Amestrian time, and she had gotten up early just so she could get to Ouran as soon as possible.

Ed moaned and rolled over to face her, clasping her hand in his sleep. She smiled and withdrew her hand, rising from the bed and stretching. Casting one last look at him, she placed two fingers on her tattoo and murmured the magic word. The ice blue circle appeared on the floor and Fallin stepped into it, her blue-black hair whipping in all directions as rainbow lights spun all around the room. Soon she was gone, leaving a sleeping Edward in the room alone.

* * *

><p>We hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, Guardian's half of what happened after Fallin was returned to Amestris. ^^<p> 


	5. An Act of Friendship

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tsubasa, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran, or anything like that. **All we own is the plot and our original characters. The rest belongs to their respective owners.

We hope that you all enjoy this next chapter and thank you all for reading TRC Meets FMA and TRC Meets OHSHC. It means so much to us that you like reading them both. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

An Act of Friendship

When she came to, Guardian looked up at the faces that stared back at her with fear and worry. She sat up and fumbled with her necklace for a bit, then she concentrated on it and soon she looked at Ed and Fallin's faces. "Guardian!" Fallin exclaimed. "What happened? Why am I in Amestris?" Guardian shrugged, looking faint. "I have no idea whatsoever, Fallin." Fallin looked down into her lap.

"The last thing I remember was having this strange dream where the Homunculi Pride and Envy had you all trapped and Envy was about to... to..." she began, then started sobbing again. Ed wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's gonna be alright," he whispered to her. Guardian looked shocked. "That's the same dream I had except our roles were reversed!" she exclaimed. Fallin's eyes grew wide and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Then Fai stepped forward.

"Would you let me see your tattoo, Fallin?" he asked. Fallin shook her head, rubbing the spot where it used to be. "Uhm… well, actually, it's gone. I don't know what happened." Everyone looked shocked but Fai. "That's what I thought. You must've been so worked up over your friend's torture that you unconsciously called upon the tattoo's power and chose to come back to Amestris. Your emotional levels not only wiped out the tattoo's power but shattered the pendant as well," he spoke wisely. "What?" Kurogane snapped.

"How do we get her back here and restore her tattoo's power?" Syaoran asked Fai. Now Fallin chimed in. "I'll head back to Ranger HQ here in Amestris. They have me on file as one of the Rangers who needs a tattoo. And they have Ed as a witness. As for the pendant, can you get another from Yuko?" she asked. Fai looked up in thought.

"Hmm. I don't know. Yuko-san always demands high prices." As if on cue, Mokona sprung up an image of Yuko. "I can get you a new pendant, Fallin," the witch said. "But your price? Your price is your freedom of movement. From now on, the only places you can go are Clow, Amestris, and that Japan. Even if Syaoran and his friends pop up in another Ranger dimension, you cannot go there." Fallin's eyes widened at that realization, but then she smiled. "As long as I can visit the hosts and Edward, I'll be alright. I accept."

Guardian opened her mouth to protest, but Yuko held up the pendant and sent it through Mokona to the group in Japan. "You'll get it when you get back to Japan, Fallin-chan," Fai teased, holding up the pendant. Fallin took hold of Ed's hand. "Let's get some sleep, but tomorrow I'm getting that tattoo back. Bye, Guardian, bye everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow for sure."

"Okay, make sure you get rest, Fallin. No more nightmares, okay?" Guardian said. Fallin nodded, resting her head on Ed's chest. "I won't. Ed will scare 'em all away. I should be saying the same for you, Guardian. You don't look so good. Visit one of Kyoya's family doctors. Bye!"

As the transmission faded away, Guardian just sat on her bed, Fai and Kurogane next to her. She told the others to get some rest before the next day came and not to worry about her or what had just happened. They nodded then slipped back into their beds before falling fast asleep. But Guardian didn't go to sleep. Everything that had happened over the past several minutes suddenly washed over her like a wave and she started to cry, unable to cope with the situation any other way.

Fai looked at Kurogane and the warrior nodded. The mage nodded back before taking Guardian into his arms once more. The little alchemist held onto Fai and cried into his chest, half-caring that she was ruining his shirt with her tears, as he stroked her back comfortingly and Kurogane softly patted her head. Guardian cried for a long time before she was finally reduced to dry sobs, her tears now finally spent, and just laid her head on Fai's chest. The mage wiped the tears away from her eyes and just held her close. Kurogane sat next to them, concern for Guardian apparent in his red eyes.

"Are you all right, Guardian?" Fai gently asked her. Guardian shook her head 'no' and took in a shaky breath before answering him. "No. I'm glad that Fallin was able to get a new pendant, but Yuko's price for it was so steep. Now Fallin can't travel to all of the worlds that the others and I can go to. It's not fair, Fai," she told the mage before her body started to tremble and new tears formed in her eyes. "It's not fair to her. Now Fallin can't come with me on missions other than to Amestris, Clow, and the Japan we're in. But Yuko doesn't understand... I need her. Fallin's my best friend. My partner! We've always gone on missions together as a team. Now she can't come with me... It's like my right arm has been cut off... like the light has completely vanished from my sight, leaving only darkness in its stead. I would give Yuko anything for her freedom to travel to the other worlds with me and the others."

Then Guardian started to cry once more, but this time she felt faint. Kurogane noticed this and felt her forehead and cheeks with one hand before pulling it back again. Guardian was burning up like a furnace, her skin dewy with sweat, and her cheeks were bright red. Fai noticed this, too, and felt Guardian shiver as if she was cold, but her body was radiating heat. The magician looked up at Kurogane, concern and fear apparent in his blue orbs, before the warrior nodded and went to grab a few things to help Guardian.

Before long, Kurogane came back with a glass of water, a bowl filled with cold water, and a cloth. Fai took the cup from Kurogane and held it to Guardian's lips. The little Light Alchemist drank the water gratefully and the cool liquid soothed her parched throat from crying so long that night. When she finished, panting lightly, Fai put the empty glass on the ground next to her bed and lay Guardian down on her bedding, pulling the sheets over her. The mage stroked Guardian's brown locks with a hand, soothing her, as Kurogane dipped the cloth in the water in the bowl, wrung it out, and placed it on the little alchemist's burning forehead.

Guardian closed her eyes with a sigh as the cool cloth helped sooth her fever before opening her eyes again. But her eyelids started to droop and Fai knew that she was trying to stay off sleeping. The magician shook his blonde head and ran a hand through Guardian's hair. "Get some rest, Guardian. You need it to get better. And don't worry. Kurgie and I will be right beside you as you sleep."

Guardian smiled weakly at Fai before finally giving into a sleep free from nightmares. Fai sighed softly, still gazing at his young friend's sleeping face. "She's suffered so much, Kurgs. But someone as pure and full of light as Guardian shouldn't have to suffer so much."

Kurogane looked up at Fai and the mage looked back up at him, his blue eyes betraying his sorrow for Guardian. The look in the magician's eyes cut Kurogane to the heart. Fai had never acted this way, but somehow Guardian had made a significant crack into his soul. She had become like a little sister to the magician... something he'd never had before.

Kurogane placed a hand on Fai's thin shoulder, a determined look in his red eyes. "Guardian had a good idea of what the road she has decided to take would lead her on. She knew that there would be dangers and that there might be pain, but she decided to take the path anyway to help others and to help her friends."

Fai smiled...a real smile this time...and nodded his head. Then he stroked Guardian's brown locks, smiling when Guardian smiled in her sleep, knowing that her dream was a happy one. "You're right, Kurgs. And I know that Guardian wouldn't give anything to choose a different path and destiny than the one unfolding before her."

xXx

Fai woke up the next morning with the sun and stretched his arms up over his head. Then he heard something that made his heart sink. He turned to Guardian and gasped when he noticed that her cheeks were flushed bright red with fever while the rest of her skin was very pale and her hair and skin were damp with sweat. She was also panting for breath and shaking uncontrollably.

"Guardian!" Fai breathed before he placed a hand upon her forehead before pulling it back suddenly in surprise. She was burning up as if she were in an oven, but she was shivering as if she had stayed the entire night in a snow bank. Something was wrong. "Kurogane! Wake up!"

"Wha... It's too early, wizard. Go back to sleep," Kurogane said tiredly when he realized that Fai had used his real name not one of his silly little nicknames. Something wasn't right. Kurogane sat up in bed and was about to ask Fai what was wrong before he noticed Guardian's shaking form. She had gotten worse since last night. Kurogane then got up and woke up Bekah-chan while Fai looked after Guardian and told her that Guardian needed a doctor and soon. Bekah-chan knew from one look at her friend's face that Kurogane was right and went in search of a phone.

When she finally found a phone, Bekah-chan called Tamaki and told him what was going on with Guardian. Tamaki told her that he would call Kyoya and get a doctor for Guardian as soon as they could, hopefully within the next couple of hours at the least. Bekah-chan thanked him and hung up before going back to the Ranger room again.

Fai hadn't left Guardian's side once since Bekah-chan left, holding Guardian's hand to try to comfort her. Kurogane was sitting beside Fai in an armchair, vigilantly watching over Guardian. Sakura sat next to Guardian, opposite of Fai, and was stroking Guardian's damp hair in order to sooth her. Syaoran was sitting next to the princess and Mokona was in Syaoran's arms, tears in the corners of its eyes. Yami had gone to get them all some food and broth for Guardian. It would be a while before the doctor came.

Guardian felt like she was on fire because of her fever even though her body was shaking as though she were in an icebox because of the aches and pains that kept racking her body over and over. Guardian had gotten sick before, but it hadn't been anything like this.

Tears rolled down her face from her closed eyes as the aches and pains washed over her in waves again, her body trembling. "...Fai..." she gasped as the next wave of pain came over her and she gripped the magician's hand tighter. Fai felt helpless as he watched Guardian battle with her fever. Guardian had told him that she didn't want Fai to heal her, that the fever needed to run its course through her body. But still...he wanted to heal her...wanted to save her from the pain and discomfort she was in. Then suddenly sorrowful tears started flowing unbidden from the mage's blue eyes to the floor and his mind started to wander to his past.

_"It's all...a calamity that...you brought upon us. The birth of you two...was the start of all the sorrow and misfortune in this country. ...Live...and attempt to atone for your sin."_ Fai could hear the last words that the King of his birth country said to him ring through his mind. The words were deafening to the point that Fai thought that he might lose his sanity.

_Is it a sin...just to be born?_ Fai thought to himself, looking at his hands with wide eyes. _Is it a sin...to be born as twins? We were born! It wasn't our fault that we were born together!_

Then the mage looked at Guardian's flushed face, knitted brow, and closed eyes as she gasped for breath... and a thought crept to the fore from the darkest corners of his mind.

_The curse of the twins._

Fai's eyes widened and more tears ran down his cheeks in sorrow. Had the curse of being a twin come back to haunt him...and bring his friends, the ones he loved dearly, pain and suffering? This made Fai hang his head in shame and guilt, tears flowing freely from his closed eyes.

Guardian heard Fai's faint sobs and opened her eyes tiredly. She looked up at him and felt her own eyes well with tears. Guardian hadn't seen Fai this sorrowful before...not since when she played _Stand in the Rain_.

_What can I do to comfort him?_ Guardian thought to herself then she knew. She extended a shaky hand and placed it on Fai's right cheek. Feeling the hand upon his cheek, Fai opened his eyes and looked at Guardian. She smiled weakly at him, wiping the tears from his face, and said, "I'm going to be fine, Fai. It's probably just a bacterial infection or just a cold. I get a cold every year, so it's not anything new. I'll be all right."

Fai nodded and closed his eyes again, nuzzling his cheek into Guardian's hand a bit and placing his hand upon hers. Guardian smiled a little bit then Mokona suddenly cuddled into Guardian's cheek and the crook of her neck, making her laugh and take her hand away from Fai's face. The gang watched the sight and smiled, starting to laugh a little bit as well. "Mokona! That tickles! Stop!" Guardian laughed, squirming a little bit, before her pendant glowed bright gold and an image of Fallin, Ed, and her dear friend Mr. Marshall appeared.

"Hey, Guardian!" Fallin said before her face fell at the sight of her friend's flushed face damp with sweat. "Are you all right? You look worse than you did last night." Guardian nodded and sat up slowly with Fai holding her weakened body up so that she could talk to Fallin. "I'm alright, Fallin. I think that I've caught a bug or something. Bekah-chan called Tamaki and he told her that he would talk to Kyoya about a doctor."

Fallin nodded, relieved, and Mr. Marshall stepped forward with a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you last, Guardian. You look as lovely and lively as ever." Guardian blushed and hid her face in both hands. "Marshall!" she whined, making Marshall, Fallin, and Ed laugh heartily. Then they all enjoyed a pleasant conversation with each other and catching up.

xXx

That night, Fai and Kurogane lounged around Guardian, watching over her to make sure her condition didn't worsen. Then they flinched as light exploded in the dark room and rainbow threads of light spun around an enchanted circle. Fai smiled, knowing what was to happen next. The light faded and Fallin looked back at them, eyes shining, still in her Amestrian gear. Her hair appeared mussed, as though she had just gotten out of bed, which she probably had in Amestris. Fai smirked. Of course she wanted to get back here as soon as she could. She grinned.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," she called as she flung herself into Fai's waiting arms. She held the mage tightly then stepped back and shuffled over to Kurogane, standing on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, grinning ear to ear. Kurogane smiled a rare smile, wrapping Fallin in a giant bear hug, causing her to squeal quietly. When he released her, she flew to Guardian's side.

"Guardian," she whispered. "I'm back, darlin'." She placed her hand on Guardian's forehead. "Fai, she's burning up!" she hissed. Fai's blue eyes turned sad and he knelt down to her. "Yes, I know. Kurgs and I have been trying to get her to rest, she needs it. Oh, and I do believe this belongs to you, dear," Fai said, pulling the pendant out of his pocket and putting it on for her. She looked at it in wonder, fingering it and twisting it this way and that. Then she rose and stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"What's that all about?" Kurogane asked. "Oh, she's probably gone to call Edward, of course." Fai whispered, stroking Guardian's hair.

xXx

Fallin sat on the floor and called Ed with her pendant. When their transmission opened, Fallin saw Ed was still in bed. She grinned, chuckling to herself. She had gotten up early that morning just so she could get back to Japan as soon as she could. "Edward," she said softly. "Wake up, love. I'm back in Japan." With this he stirred slightly, and when he saw Fallin he grinned.

"Well, I'm glad, beautiful. What time is it there?" She looked around for a clock. "I can't tell, but it's definitely nighttime." Ed nodded. "Well, how are you feeling? From the look of your hair, I'd say it was a rough trip," he said, laughing to himself.

"Oh, shut up. I just didn't feel like brushing it before I left," Fallin said, self-consciously pulling her blue-black hair back, all except for her long bangs covering her left eye. "But," she continued, "Guardian's got a fever and I don't know what to do." Ed's eyes turned sad for a minute before reassuring her that Guardian's strong will would get her through the fever. Fallin nodded, then waved goodbye before going back to Guardian's room.

xXx

The next morning, Guardian was feeling slightly better, and she sat up weakly. "Mokona? Could you contact Yuko for me? I need to speak with her." The others looked at Guardian in shock, but Mokona just nodded and projected an image of Yuko. Yuko looked at Guardian and said, "You wished to speak with me, Guardian?"

Guardian nodded. "I do, Yuko. I...I need to ask you for something," Guardian said before taking a deep breath. Fai could tell that she was trembling, but didn't know why she was. "I will pay the price for Fallin's freedom to move about the worlds again."

The others were shocked at Guardian's request and started to protest against it, especially Fallin. "Guardian, I chose to give up my freedom to get a new pendant. It was my choice to make."

"And it is also my choice to give you back your freedom," Guardian told Fallin sternly, looking into her friend's ice blue eyes. Fallin knew from one look in Guardian's eyes that her mind was made up and she nodded in defeat. "All right, Guardian. If that's what you want to do."

"It is, Fallin. You're my friend, my partner, and I don't ever want to leave you behind. I want you by my side, traveling to other worlds, like you always have. That is my only wish." Yuko nodded and said to Guardian, "There will be a price for what you are asking me, young Alchemist."

"I know there is. Nothing comes without a price, but please let me name what I will offer. I will give up part of the end of my life in exchange for Fallin's freedom." Fallin's eyes widened and Fai was ready to protest when Yuko spoke again. "Very well, Guardian. I will take away one year from your old age in exchange for Fallin's freedom of movement. You won't live quite as long as your God planned for you to live, but you will live to be an old woman and see your children and grandchildren grow up."

Guardian nodded in agreement. This is what she had wanted to give from the start. Yuko held out her hand and a tiny ball of light left Guardian's chest and settle into Yuko's awaiting palm. The little alchemist swayed as she felt a year of her life leave her body and would have collapsed to the floor if Fai hadn't caught her. The mage held her until her eyes fluttered open again. Guardian sat up and nodded at Fai with a small grin, telling him that she would be okay. Guardian looked up at Yuko and the witch nodded at her before saying her farewells to the gang. Mokona shut off the projection and hopped over to Guardian, nuzzling into the nape of her neck. Guardian just smiled and held Mokona close, Fai putting a hand on Guardian's shoulder with a grin.

_Guardian is truly a very special girl_, Fai thought to himself. _A kind, compassionate, and loyal girl, willing to do anything for her friends._

* * *

><p>We hope that you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to comment and review. Guardian and I love hearing from you all. ^^<p> 


	6. Gazing into a Past of Tragedy

**Disclaimer: We still don't own any of the anime, characters, or places mentioned in this fic. **All belong to their respective owners. All we own is the plot and our original characters.

**SPOILERS FOR TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE! **This next chapter contains spoilers from the Celes Arc of Tsubasa (a.k.a. Fai's past). If you haven't gotten that far into the manga yet, don't read this chapter unless you want to. Other that, enjoy everyone! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Gazing into a Past of Tragedy

Guardian woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. The little alchemist looked out the window and gazed upon the bright moon that was flooding the Ranger room with soft radiant moonbeams. She smiled up at the pale moon and the stars when she heard the sound of faint moans and sobs. Guardian looked around the room at the others before her eyes rested upon Fai.

The magician was lying on his side and Guardian could tell by his facial expressions and breathing that he was having a nightmare. Guardian crawled over to his side, being careful not to wake Kurogane, so that she could wake him from his nightmare and comfort him.

"Fai?" Guardian put a hand upon the magician's shoulder in order to wake him, but, as soon as she did, Guardian felt a sudden surge of magic run up her arm and spread throughout her body like an electrical current.

_What's going on?_ Guardian thought before she blacked out, her body falling sideways on her bedding. The noise woke up Kurogane and he sleepily sat up in bed. Mokona also woke up when it didn't feel Guardian beside it and the two of them found Guardian and Fai on their sides facing each other, but they looked like they were both in the throes of a nightmare. Kurogane was about to wake Guardian and Fai when an image of Yuko suddenly appeared from Mokona's red gem.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kurogane," the witch said to him. Kurogane growled at her and snapped, "Why not, witch?"

"It is because Guardian needs to see what Fai is showing her in his subconscious mind. His past," Yuko explained to Kurogane and Mokona.

"His past?" Yuko nodded. "Yes, his past. This is not of Fai's doing though. Someone else has orchestrated this, but it is for Guardian to be able to heal Fai's broken soul and heart by gazing into his past so that she can understand." Kurogane didn't fully understand what was going on, but if this whole thing was for Guardian so that she could help Fai, then he wouldn't interfere this time.

"What's going on?" Kurogane turned his head and saw Fallin sit up in her bed, rubbing an eye sleepily. But when she saw Yuko, Fallin knew that something was up. "Yuko, what's going on?"

"Awake the others, then I'll tell you all what's going on."

xXx

When Guardian came to, she found herself in a strange courtroom, no, a throne room, but it was so cold. Then she stood up and jumped in surprise when her bare feet touched the ice cold floor, shivering a little bit as the chill of the air hit her bare skin and tried to make its way through her clothing. When she had gotten used to the slight chill, Guardian turned to where the throne was.

Upon it sat a wizened king dressed in elaborate clothes and furs, but there was something about him that didn't seem quite right…something that left a sour feeling in the pit of Guardian's stomach. There were many lords and ladies surrounding the throne whispering to each other, their robes and cloaks decorated with elegant swirls similar to the King's. At the foot of the stairs leading to the dais where the throne was, two guards stood with spears pointing at two small boys, hardly older than maybe five years of age.

But there was something about these boys that seemed...familiar to Guardian somehow. Like she actually knew them, but she had never seen these two boys before in her life. Still…as Guardian approached them, the hairstyle that the two boys had looked oddly familiar to her and the color of their locks was pale blonde...just like...Fai's! This made Guardian's stride quicken as continued to walk towards the boys.

_Twins._ Guardian stopped short next to one of the boys when she heard the word echo through her mind. But she just shook her head. She must have imagined it until she looked at the boys' faces.

They were utterly identical to each other in every way. Pale blonde hair and pale skin, the same style of clothing that was very similar to the King's, and the bluest eyes Guardian had ever seen. But it was when one of the boys, no, twins seemed to turn his head to look at her that she gasped in realization. He was like a younger version of Fai! No…this boy _was _Fai, but the name didn't seem quite right to Guardian as it floated through her mind. But this boy was Fai….so why didn't his name seem to fit.

Then one word...a name...passed through Guardian's mind even though she had never heard it before in her life. And as it passed her lips when she looked at the younger version of her dear friend again, it felt right...like it belonged to him. It was unfamiliar upon her tongue...but at the same time it felt like Guardian had used it all her life.

"Yui."

xXx

"WHAT!" Fallin cried, making everyone cover their ears. "And you're going to let this continue, Yuko! What if Guardian gets killed in the dream? What if she never wakes up?"

Yuko put a hand up and replied, "There is no fear of that, plus Guardian will be a specter in Fai's memory world. She will be able to feel cold and things like that, but no one will be able to see or harm her." This gave Fallin and the others some comfort, but they wondered what looking into Fai's past would do to her heart and soul. Would they be wounded by what she saw?

xXx

Guardian continued to look at the twins before the King spoke. She turned to look up at him as he spoke to the two twins. All the while she also listened to the mutterings of the courtiers. They whispered things about the boys' parents. How their father, the late Prince of Valeria, died of a sudden illness and their mother had allegedly taken her own life due to giving her husband twin boys, and that the land and people had suffered because of their birth.

Guardian's eyes flashed with anger and she felt her chest tighten at their words. She knew that these two boys weren't responsible for their parents' deaths and for the tragedies that had befallen their world even before she knew what the meaning of the birth of twins was in this world. But she paid no attention to them and listened to what the King had to say, her heart sinking as his words to them filled her ears.

"Unhappy twins. You shall be imprisoned. You shall be sealed away and, with you, the calamity that you bring. As twins, you are doomed to sorrow and your magic's ensure a lifelong condemnation for you both from birth. And as you feel more pain and sorrow, our kingdom will prosper and the people will be happy. That is your curse."

Guardian couldn't believe her ears. The situation was absolutely ridiculous! But she knew from some of the cultures in her own world that twins were the sign of a bad omen. She was sure that it was the same here. But still, it wasn't their fault that they were born! And it was Guardian's belief that each child was a gift...that not one of them was a curse despite what other people believed.

The King continued with the twin princes' sentence. "The twins will be taken by separate paths to the valley where magic is rendered useless to all that dwell there and time flows at a different pace than the outside world. One will be imprisoned at the top of the tower, the other at the bottom. As twins, you will live in great pain and sorrow for the rest of your lives...and the people will be happy and prosper as you suffer.

"Into that valley is where we cast the guilty, those who don't deserve a proper grave. In that valley, they do not decay, but stay in the state they were when they were thrown in. That is their fate! It is the most accursed place in our entire kingdom and you twins will be sent there, not to live, but to exist. But if one of you wishes to take the bulk of your fate, one of you must die. Choose!"

Guardian felt her entire body shake at the King's sentence. She wanted to protest, but the words died on her tongue. She couldn't talk...she couldn't breathe and her heart was pounding in her chest, her throat constricted, her eyes welling up with sorrowful tears. Then she looked at the princes. What they decided surprised her a little.

They looked at each other, not saying a word, and took each other's hand, sealing their fate. They would rather share the punishment together than see the other killed while the other survived. They had made their choice.

"Then take them to the valley. They shall never be allowed to leave….not until this world comes to an end!" The guards then marched towards the princes, but Guardian stood in front of them, ready to protect them. ...But they passed right through her as if she were a ghost.

Guardian's eyes widened in realization and horror. She turned around and could only watch helplessly as the twins were taken away by the guard to their fate. Her body felt heavy and Guardian sunk to her knees in despair, sorrowful tears flowing from her eyes.

Then an ice cold wind tore through Guardian's clothes and she curled in on herself to keep herself warm. When it died down, Guardian found herself in a new place with a circular wall and a huge tower in front of her with one window near the top, no entrance or exit. So this was the valley that the King had spoken of. But before she rose to her feet, Guardian screamed. All around her were dead bodies in the snow banks surrounding her.

Her heart was pounding and she felt like she had been thrown into some sick horror film as she shakily got up and walked towards the tower, stepping over and around the bodies surrounding her. There were so many people...including the old and the very young. The sight brought tears to Guardian's eyes as she walked along and saw a small babe in its mother's arms.

When she reached the tower, Guardian was shivering uncontrollably from the cold and she found one of the twins at the base of the tower picking himself up from the snow. She had seen him fall and had run to him, but knew that she wouldn't be able to help him. Still, her instincts had kicked in despite of that. Then she heard a loud thump. Someone else had been thrown in. Guardian turned and saw that it was the King, but he had a wild look in his eyes and went for the twin.

Guardian gasped as the King caught hold of the boy's leg, his sword drawn, and heard the twin from up in the tower scream, "YUI!"

Then the King spoke to Yui. "It's all...a calamity that...you brought upon us. The birth of you two...was the start of all the sorrow and misfortune in this country. Now the only ones living in this country are you two and me. This is where it all ends!" The King raised his sword and Guardian was sure that he was going to kill Yui when he slayed himself. His sword pierced his own body and a demented smile crossed his face as he looked upon the little prince. "Now the only ones... who now live... are the two of you. Live...and attempt to atone for your sin."

Then the King drew his last breath and collapsed upon the snow in a pool of blood. Guardian felt sick and she sank to the ground as Yui started to scream in horror. The little alchemist could faintly hear the other twin repeatedly called out his brother's name as Yui screamed and tears came to her eyes again as she listened to the sorrowful voices of the two brothers. All should could do was listen…she couldn't comfort them...she didn't even exist in this world.

Then Yui's screams disappeared and Guardian listened as he spoke aloud, his words bringing more tears to her eyes as his brother continued to scream his name. _Fai_, the same voice as before told her. _The name of Yui's twin brother is Fai._ "Is it a sin...just to be born as twins? ...We were born together...we were born! That's all! ….Would the same thing happen if we were born in a different country? ...Would people that we didn't even know die because of us? ...Only because we were born together...just because we exist?"

Guardian could barely hear Fai's cries to his brother, but could feel his sadness as it washed over her in waves. Tears fell down her face and she wondered if they were her own or Fai's as they listened as his brother spoke his mind. "Will it happen again...will everyone die...just...JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE?" Yui screamed to the heavens before he curled in on himself and wept out of pure sorrow. "Is it a crime," Yui whispered softly. "...to simply be alive?"

Guardian wept out of sorrow as well for the twins' fate, holding her face in her hands. She wanted to tell them that it wasn't a crime…..that it was a gift that they were alive….not a curse.

xXx

Kurogane noticed that tears were falling down Guardian's face from her closed eyes and wondered what she had witnessed to make her weep like she was. Fallin also noticed and stroked Guardian's hair in a vain hope that it would comfort her.

Fai's face was also contorted and great tears were falling down his face as well. They all knew that what Guardian was witnessing was a very painful, sorrowful moment in the mage's life.

xXx

Then the scene changed again. Guardian knew that she was still in the valley, but it was Yui that had changed. He looked so gaunt and he was lying in the snow, piles of it covering parts of his body. His skin was terribly pale, his poor lips were chapped, and his pale blonde hair was longer than the last time, almost reaching his feet. He looked like he was nearing death's door.

Guardian almost couldn't bear to see her dear friend like this...so helpless...so vulnerable...and she couldn't do anything to help him! ...She couldn't do anything to help either of them. This was just a dream, a memory...Guardian knew that for certain now.

Then she felt a strong power approach and watched as a rift appeared before Yui. Inside of the rift in space and time, Guardian saw man with black hair and white hair, which was cut in a peculiar style, a monocle over his right eye, and his eyes were the color of dark gray. But the look in his eye made Guardian shiver and left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something not right about him...something evil that made her blood run cold.

Suddenly the memories started to fly past her like a fast moving film, but she heart and saw everything perfectly. Yui talking to the man, Fai falling to his death, the strange man telling Yui what he needed to do to bring his twin back to life and giving him a curse...the second one he started to talk about, but the memory was fuzzy then faded, much to Guardian's dismay. It might have been something important. But the memories of Yui talking to the man leading up to Fai's death didn't seem right to Guardian…as if they weren't real.

But part of his words stuck in Guardian's mind. "Soon someone will come for you and you will be able to leave this country. But one day you travel the worlds because of a personal reason. And when someone with magical powers greater than your own comes along...you will kill them." He had also talked about who Yui would meet up with on the journey: a desert princess without her memories and an image of a boy he had prepared...Syaoran and Sakura.

_So Fai journeying with Sakura and the others...was orchestrated by this man?_ Guardian thought horrified. Then she shook her head in disgust at the thought. _No. Fai chose to journey with them of his own free will. It was his choice...not the choice of this man for him._

Then the scene changed again and the tower and walls were crumbling and Guardian wondered if this world was falling apart. She found Yui holding onto his twin as everything fell apart around them. He looked so sorrowful and she could tell that his heart had already started to grow cold…had started to turn to ice.

Suddenly a piece of the sky came down to them like a raindrop and exploded, revealing a young man with long black hair, elegant robes fit for royalty, and a crown of five ice crystals upon his brow. Guardian swore that his green eyes looked at her for a second before he looked down at the twins and said to Yui, "I've come for you."

Guardian felt like she could almost trust this man…that he would keep her friend safe and take him somewhere far away from the awful place he was in. _Ashura...this is King Ashura from Celes_, the voice from earlier told her.

"Ashura," Guardian repeated and then the memories flashed by her once more. Many years passed by and Yui, now transformed into her dear friend Fai D. Fluorite, grew up and became a powerful magician with Ashura as his teacher and guardian. And as the memories passed her by, each one was engraved into her own memory: every conversation, every image...everything.

Then came the moment that changed Fai's life forever again.

It was during the time that a so called 'monster' was ravishing Celes, killing people left and right, that Fai found out that it was his own King, Ashura, that was the one responsible for the killings. He had told Fai that killing made his magic stronger and that he was doing it for Fai's benefit...he had said the same thing about the phoenix tattoo he had put on Fai's back as well. Plus he reminded the magician that he had made a promise to kill anyone who threatened Celes.

Then Fai made the decision to seal Ashura away so that he wouldn't have to kill him. Fai then told his creation Chii, which had made from one of Sakura's feathers to keep his twin company, who was sealed at the bottom of a pool perfectly preserved, to warn him when Ashura awoke. The other feather, Fai kept in his possession.

After that, Fai went to Yuko and started the journey with the others.

_But there is something I don't understand_, Guardian thought as she floated in a dark space as the memories continued to pass her by like movie film. _Why did Fai choose to save himself? ...It doesn't make any sense at all._

_It is because his memories were tampered with_, the voice from earlier explained. _The man you saw, Fei Wong Reed, wanted Yui to feel guilty for what happened to me...even though it was my choice for him to live._

"'For what happened to you?' Wait a minute! Are you...?" Guardian started to ask before a light flashed before her and a young boy, Fai's twin, the real Fai, appeared before her as he was before they were sent to the valley. She stared at him wide-eyed before she asked, "Are you...Fai? The real Fai, Yui's twin?"

Fai nodded and replied, "I am."

"Are you the one that brought me here to see your brother's memories?" The young twin nodded again and started to explain. "I am. I did this so that you could help heal my brother's heart, his soul. Yui has suffered so much over the years and I just want him to be happy...to see him whole again without guilt. Plus it wasn't his fault that I died...it was my choice."

Then Fai pointed his middle and index fingers on his right hand and made a projection in the air in front of Guardian. Guardian saw that the man, Fei Wong Reed, was talking to Fai.

"Only one can leave this place. Choose...between you and the other one."

"Then free Yui." With his choice to save his brother, Fai's fate was sealed forever.

The image closed as Fai fell to his death. Guardian felt her body shake, but everything now made sense. She now understood why Fai was the way he was. Now it was her turn to help heal the broken heart and soul within him...just as he had healed her injuries when she had been wounded to the point that she was dying back in Amestris.

Guardian looked up at Fai and smiled at him. "Thank you, Fai. Now I think I know how to free your brother of his misplaced guilt over your death and truly befriend him. He deserves a friend that he knows that he can trust...a true friend."

Fai smiled and said, "I was hoping you would say that. Take care of my brother, Guardian. He needs his younger sister just as you need your older brother."

xXx

Fallin and the others had been waiting several minutes for Guardian to wake up. Fai had already wakened and was watching over Guardian now. Yuko had told them that the one responsible for what had happened was now speaking to Guardian and explaining a few things, but it was agonizing to wait for her to wake up.

Suddenly Guardian gasped sharply and her brown eyes fluttered open. She started to get up using her arms since was still on her side when Mokona bounced over to her.

"Guardian!" The little alchemist smiled and patted Mokona on the head. "Nice to see you, too, Mokona." Then Guardian stiffly sat up the rest of the way and sat with her legs tucked neatly under her when she noticed Yuko. "Yuko."

"I see you made it back all right, Guardian. Everyone was really worried about you as you slept." Guardian looked at her bedding, sad that she made everyone worry. "Don't be so down-cast, young one. They know that it was for the best."

Then Fai crawled over to her and asked with a worried look in his eye, "Are you all right, Guardian?"

"I'm fine, Fai. I wasn't hurt or anything….oh!" Guardian suddenly curled in on herself, shivering uncontrollably. Fallin flew to her side and frantically asked, "Guardian, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just c-c-c-c-cold, Fallin. Valeria and C-C-C-C-Celes are a lot c-c-colder than our own world. It was like being high in the m-m-mountains with no c-c-c-coat on or anything, that's how c-c-c-cold it was," Guardian replied as she shivered before she felt a very thick blanket draped over her. She snuggled into the blanket before looking up. It had been Kurogane that had given her the blanket. "T-t-thank you, K-K-Kurogane."

The ninja nodded with a very rare smile. "You're welcome, Guardian."

Guardian smiled back at him as best as she could before her body started to shiver uncontrollably again and her teeth started chattering. She curled into her blanket again before she felt someone wrap another blanket around her then envelop her in their arms.

Guardian looked up and saw Fai smile down at her. She smiled back up at him then snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blankets around her more. "We can't have you get hypothermia, now can we?" Guardian shook her head and closed her eyes, listening to the magician's beating heart.

"Did you see everything you needed to see, Guardian?" Guardian opened her eyes and looked up at Yuko. The little alchemist nodded. "I did." Then she proceeded to tell everyone what she had witnessed and what Fai, the real Fai, had told her.

After she had finished, Fai asked softly, "So...it wasn't my fault that my brother died, Guardian?"

Guardian looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it's not and it was his choice for you to live, Fai. All he wanted was for you to be happy and to get out of Valeria." Fai nodded and hugged Guardian tightly, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Thank you, Guardian... Thank you." Guardian hugged him back as best as she could in her blankets then looked up at him with a smile. "Now I have a question...what name should I call you by now, Fai? Fai or Yui?"

Fai smiled and then ruffled her hair, making Guardian giggle. "Why don't you just call me 'Fai'? It'll be like a nickname from now on, but I've gotten so used to being called by that name that it's become second nature now." Guardian smiled in agreement and said, "Okay...Fai."

This time...his name sounded right upon her tongue. Guardian grinned and settled back into Fai's chest, sighing contently.


	7. Why Would He Love Me?

**Disclaimer: We don't own the anime, characters, places, or the songs used in this fic.** They all belong to their respective owners. We only own the plot and our original characters.

The song used in this chapter is called **I'll Forget You **from the Scarlet Pimpernel Musical. Enjoy everyone! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Why Would He Love Me?

Syaoran kept stepping on Guardian's toes for a while before the alchemist found a way to keep her feet from being stepped on. The little alchemist had offered to give Syaoran and Kurogane waltzing lessons since they would need them at the Ball. She was having an easier time teaching Kurogane, but Syaoran was a different story. He looked very embarrassed as they continued to waltz and kept apologizing to her for the smallest of things. But Guardian shook her head and said, "It just takes practice, Syaoran. You'll get it."

"Maybe it would be better if I watched for a while." Guardian smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Syaoran. That can be all for the day," Guardian said before the two friends parted. The little alchemist was going to ask Tamaki if he would help her show Syaoran and Kurogane how to waltz when Fai stood before her with one hand extended to her.

"May I have this dance, Guardian?"

"Well, I was going to use this time to show Kurogane and Syaoran how to waltz. Do you know how to waltz, Fai?" The wizard nodded and Guardian grinned before taking his hand. Tamaki started up the music again as Guardian and Fai took their positions in each other's arms before Fai took the lead and started a moderate waltz with Guardian.

As they continued to dance, Guardian felt her heart beat faster whenever Fai smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. The sensations made Guardian feel a little lightheaded and scared and she suddenly stopped dancing even though the music still played. Fai stopped as well and looked down at his friend with a concerned look apparent in his eyes.

"Guardian?" Guardian didn't look up at Fai and took her hand away from his shoulder before putting her clutched fist over her racing heart.

"I'm sorry, Fai. I've got to go do something. I'll be back," Guardian said, her words a little rushed, before she broke away from Fai and went out the door of Music Room 3. Fai stood there for a moment stunned before rushing towards the door after the little alchemist. He looked this way and that for Guardian, but she was nowhere in sight. No one could walk that quickly so she must have run off somewhere.

But why did she leave so suddenly? It didn't make any sense.

"Guardian…"

xXx

Guardian kept running until she reached the main library. No one was in the library at the moment, so Guardian had the entire place to herself. The little alchemist meandered to one of the window seats and sat down, trying to make her fluttering heart to calm down.

Guardian stared out the window for a little bit before she noticed the book that was next to her. She picked it up and dusted off the cover. It was a book of fairy tales, many of them stories that Guardian knew from her childhood. The little alchemist grinned slightly and opened the book, flipping through the pages before she found one of her favorite stories, Beauty and the Beast.

This wasn't the Disney version that she loved so much. It was the tale that the Disney version was based off, but still had the same general theme: learning to love despite outer appearances. And out of all the fairy tales she had read, this one was one of her absolute favorite tales ever since she was little.

Guardian read the tale from start to finish before she heard someone enter the library and come towards her. She panicked, dropping the fairy tale book, and fled behind one of the nearby bookshelves, slowly inching away from whoever had come into the room. The little alchemist finally reached the end of the bookcase and hid behind it. She was about to make a dash for the door when she heard an all too familiar voice call, "Guardian? Guardian, are you in here? Please come out. I don't know what made you run off like that, but please tell me. I won't think of you any different if you did."

It was Fai.

Guardian grit her teeth as she felt tears prick her eyes. _I can't tell you, Fai…because if I did, you wouldn't think of me the same ever again…. And I don't want to risk losing our friendship over this…..ever._

The little alchemist waited until the magician was in the very back of the library, farthest away from her, before she quietly, but quickly, scurried out the door of the library and made a dash for the rose maze in the school grounds. Fai wouldn't find her there.

Guardian kept running until she reached the little gazebo in the rose maze and sat down on the stone seat, gasping for breath. The little alchemist sat in her little sanctuary for a few seconds before she gave into her emotions and started to cry. It felt like hours to the little alchemist before the tears finally stopped and Guardian was reduced to dry sobbing.

When she had calmed down, Guardian noticed that there was a blue rose among the green of the huge hedges of the maze. She carefully plucked it from the brush, mindful of the thorns, and stared at it, noticing the color. It was cerulean blue…..the same color as Fai's eyes. Guardian stared at the rose for a while and felt silent tears fall from her eyes. _How could someone like him….fall in love with someone like me? Even if he was in love with me, why would it be me and not some other girl?_

"So is this where you hide from your friends?" Guardian was rudely interrupted from her thoughts and she gasped, fearing that one of her friends had found her. But when she looked up, Guardian's eyes narrowed in disgust. It was Lucas.

"Leave me alone," Guardian told him quietly but sternly as she got up from the stone seat of the gazebo. She was about to head into the maze back to the school when her hand was grabbed from behind. The little alchemist turned, anger flashing in her chocolate orbs when she found that it was Lucas that had grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"What's got you worked up all of a sudden? An argument with your little friends that ended badly?" His questions made Guardian really angry. He had no business in what was going on with her. She glared at him and snapped, "It's none of your business, so leave me alone."

She tried pulling her hand away from him, but Lucas's grip on her tightened, making her wince slightly. "You can tell me what happened, Guardian. I won't tell anyone."

"Just leave me alone for once, Lucas!" Guardian cried as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and ran with all of her might back inside the school. But he just smirked and said to himself, "Well…this has sure been an interesting turn of events. This I could probably use to my advantage."

xXx

Guardian ran until she reached Music Room 3 and opened the door. She looked around and was relieved that no one was there. She wouldn't have to explain her tears to them. The little alchemist sniffed and wandered off into one of the practice rooms. Inside was an enormous grand piano and Guardian sat down on the bench, touching the black and white keys lightly with one hand before poising them to play. She started playing a song that she knew how to play because Guardian had learned it by ear mostly and its melancholy melody filled the music room before the little alchemist started to sing, uncaring if anyone heard her.

_I'll forget you; the more you stay inside of me, the weaker I grow._

_I'll forget you; tomorrow I will turn and let you go._

_No more shadows, no dreams of leaning in the dark above you._

_I will forget how much I love you...any day._

_I'll forget you; I won't remember arms that pulled me in soft and slow._

_I'll forget you; there has to be a way to let you go!_

_I'll grow colder; I'll lose myself in anything but you now._

_For there is nothing I can do now...but forget!_

_But every time I close my eyes you come to me again._

_I swear I feel your touch against my skin!_

_You haunt me everywhere until I reach into the air,_

_Dreaming of the nights that might have been!_

_I'll forget you; I hear you whisper to me in the dark and still I know._

_I'll forget you; God help me see the way to let you go!_

_I do not want you..._

Guardian paused and gasped as she felt the tears fall from her eyes in her despair and heartache. She started to sing more softly than before, the tears still falling down her ashen cheeks.

_...and still you steal each breath I'm breathing from me._

_With just a touch... you overcome me... and I let you._

_I will forget you... when I die._

The song's melody started to crescendo as the end came nearer and nearer and Guardian hung her head as she continued to play.

_I will forget you..._

Guardian could hardly hold in the emotions she was feeling anymore and she could feel her voice start to crack a bit.

_...when I...die!_

Guardian played the last few notes before taking her hands away from the piano. She looked at her shaking hands, her vision blurring with tears, before she curled in on herself and wept out of pure heartbrokenness. She didn't even notice the eyes on her or the footsteps that approached her until Guardian felt a hand on her shoulder.

The little alchemist gasped, but didn't dare look up to see who it was. They just stayed like that before a familiar voice said, "I've never heard you sing like that before, Guardian. It wasn't a recitation….you sang that song out of pure sorrow."

It was Tamaki. Guardian knew it was him just by his voice.

Guardian didn't respond to her friend. Instead she stood up from the piano and walked over to the window, not looking at Tamaki once. She could feel her body shaking so badly that she could hardly stand up and placed her hands on the window sill. Still even with the extra support, Guardian's knees buckled beneath her and she sank down to the floor, her hands still clinging to the sill, before she let all of the emotions built up inside of her burst. Tears flowed down her cheeks like two twin waterfalls and her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed.

Then Guardian felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and held her close as she continued to sob. She wanted to struggle, wanted to run far away from the person holding her, but her body refused to move. Instead the little alchemist gave into their embrace and cried as they stroked her hair comfortingly.

"You really had us worried, Guardian," the person holding the little Light Alchemist said. Guardian knew her voice...it was Fallin holding her, comforting her, as she sobbed. "Fai's still out in the grounds looking for you. He was worried sick about you when you ran off like you did. Why did you run? I don't understand, Guardian."

Guardian sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes even though more tears came, and hoarsely pleaded, "Can we talk about this somewhere else...just you, me, and the other girls and Mokona, Fallin? Please?"

"Sure, Guardian. Come on. Let's go," Fallin replied before gently helping her trembling friend up from the floor. The Ice Alchemist led her friend and beckoned the other girls to follow including Haruhi and Mokona. Mokona bounced up onto Guardian's shoulder and snuggled into her cheek in an effort to make the little alchemist feel better. Guardian pet Mokona's head a little, but the tears still remained. Still she was glad for the comfort that Mokona was giving her despite her sadness.

"We're going to be a little while, Tamaki," Fallin told him and the other Hosts, Syaoran, and Kurogane. The Host King nodded and said, "Take all the time you need, Fallin. We'll wait for Fai here. Besides us guys need to talk to him anyway."

"Alright. We'll be back soon." With that, Fallin and the other girls led Guardian to one of the vacant libraries. As they made their way to the door to Music Room 3, they saw Fai coming down the hall. When he saw Guardian with the girls, the magician quickened his pace until he reached them. But when he saw Guardian's tears and noticed that she was trembling, Fai stopped short, his blue eyes betraying his worry.

"Guardian, are you all right? Did something happen?" he asked his friend, but the little alchemist just turned her head away from him to hide her tears. Fallin looked at him and said, "We're going to talk to her, Fai. But only me, Mokona, and the girls though. The guys are inside waiting for you. We won't be gone long."

The magician nodded despite his confusion and let the girls go on their way towards one of the libraries before entering Music Room 3. Fai closed the door behind him and found the Hosts, Syaoran, and Kurogane sitting on a couple couches. Tamaki beckoned the magician to them and said, "Fai, we need to talk. It's about you and Guardian."

* * *

><p>The boys are getting prepared for the Ball and it seems like our little alchemist now finds herself smitten with certain mage. What will happen next to our heroes? Keep an eye out for the next chapter!<p> 


	8. Slander

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this fic except the plotline and our original characters. **Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Slander

The girls led Guardian into one of the libraries and sat down in one of the corners where there were some couches, armchairs, and a thick carpet upon the floor. Fallin situated Guardian on one of the couches with Mokona settling in the Light Alchemist's lap and the rest of the girls finding seats around the two Rangers. Fallin sat down next to Guardian and asked her friend gently, "Guardian...is something wrong? If there is, you can tell us. It's just us girls here now."

Guardian nodded, but didn't say anything afterwards. Fallin remembered that Guardian had suddenly left after dancing a short waltz with Fai...then it clicked. "Guardian, does this have to do something with Fai, by any chance?"

Mokona felt Guardian flinch and looked up at her. The little alchemist's eyes were filled with sadness and Mokona saw tears appear in her eyes before she nodded slightly. This puzzled Mokona. "But why would you feel sad about Fai, Guardian? I don't understand."

"It's...complicated, Mokona."

"Is it because you love Fai, Guardian?" The little alchemist gasped at Mokona's question, her eyes widening, before she started to stammer. "I-I-I don't know what you mean, Mokona."

"Yes, you do. You love Fai...don't you, Guardian? And not just as a friend, but something more?" Guardian stared at her little friend flabbergasted before petting Mokona's head with a small sad smile. "You're definitely more perceptive about other people than you let on, Mokona."

"That's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Talents. I have known that you've had feelings for Fai for a while now. It started while you were sick after your nightmare. You didn't realize your feelings, but they were there. Mokona could tell." Guardian could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she still grinned down at Mokona.

"You're right, Mokona. I...I love Fai...I have for a while now, but I'm... I'm too afraid to tell him how I feel about him." Mokona and the other girls looked puzzled.

"Why are you afraid, Guardian?"

"I know it may seem kind of silly, Mokona, but...why would Fai want a girl like me? I'm not pretty by any means...not like some of the other girls that come to the Host Club. Why would he possibly pick a simple, ordinary girl like me to love? Plus what if he doesn't love me like I love him? I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my feelings..." Guardian sniffed. Her friendship with the mage was one of the things that was the most precious to her and she wasn't willing to lose it...not ever.

xXx

The boys had finished talking when they heard the door to the Host Club open and looked at the doorway. Fai stood up and walked towards the girls as they filed into Music Room 3 and stopped in front of Guardian. The little alchemist looked up at him with a small grin, but her eyes didn't reflect her smile.

That look in her eyes...he knew it all too well because he used to have the same look as well when he was around the others. No, he didn't want her to respond like this around him…he didn't want her to have to hide secrets away from him. Fai had no secrets to hide from her...he didn't want her to have to hide secrets from him. Well...no secrets...except one...one that he wouldn't tell her until he knew that they both were ready.

"Guardian...are you all right? If there's something bothering you, you can tell me." The little alchemist shook her head at the magician and replied, "I'm fine and...well, ask me another time and there will probably be a good chance that I'll tell you, Fai. I just need to think about some things for a while."

The magician nodded, not wanting to pry, and Guardian smiled at him for understanding. Then the door to Music Room 3 was opened and everyone turned to the door. But the person standing in the doorway was the last person Guardian wanted to see.

He had black hair and black blue eyes that gleamed like cold fire. He smiled at Guardian with a grin that made her blood run cold and her skin crawl. "Hello, Guardian. It's been a while since I've seen you last and you didn't even give me a chance to talk to you on the school grounds earlier."

Guardian sneered at him in reply. "Lucas."

Lucas smirked and sauntered over to Guardian, but Tamaki stood in his way. The boy glared at the Host King, but Tamaki stood his ground. "Move aside, Suoh."

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked him, his indigo eyes narrowing in anger. "The last time you came here, we told you to never come back or there would be consequences."

"Heh...well, I don't give up so easily, Suoh. I've had my eye on Guardian for a while now and all I wanted was to ask her out. But you and your measly Host Club got in the way."

"Because you were harassing her, Lucas, and we weren't going to tolerate that. Guardian's family to us and we aren't going to let you hurt her." Lucas growled at him and was about to lash out at Tamaki before Kurogane stepped in front of Tamaki and Guardian. The ninja growled at the younger boy and said harshly, "I think it's time for you to leave...and if you do anything to Guardian or hurt her in anyway, you have me to answer to. And I won't go easy."

Lucas got the message, but stood his ground and smirked at something to Kurogane's left. The ninja felt a hand touch his arm and he looked down. Guardian looked up at him, her eyes telling him thank you for standing up for her. "I'll handle this, Kurogane."

The ninja nodded before stepping back as Guardian stepped forward to face Lucas. He smirked and said, "So…have you changed your mind about my proposal, Guardian."

"Lucas...guys like you," Guardian said slowly, her eyes narrowing at him, trying not to let her anger get the best of her, but that didn't stop the venom from creeping into her voice, "and girls like me don't mix. I would never fall for someone like you: a man who is arrogant, pompous, and completely rude and not genteel towards women, including me. You are a playboy and I would never fall in love with someone like you, so just give up on me because I'll never break."

Lucas smiled and said as he walked up to Guardian, "Was it your dear saintly mother who taught you about what guys to watch out for? Or maybe it was your overprotective father instead?"

"Shut up." She didn't want him to talk about her parents that way. But he didn't stop there.

"Or maybe it was your sisters. I heard that Renee was very conservative about the guys she would hang out with as well. I also heard that you and your sisters were a couple of the only girls in school that weren't dating a boy and that you were teased by the 'popular girls'."

"Shut up, Lucas," Guardian growled at him, almost to the point that she was bearing her teeth at him. That didn't stop him and he just kept going on.

"Hmm...maybe it was all of them at the same time, but what are they now to you anyway. Oh, yeah. They can't help you anymore...can't defend you from everything that can hurt you. Such a shame and I heard that you were so close with your family, too. Now you're alone without a home to go back to...no family waiting for you at the door..."

"I said SHUT UP, Lucas!" Everyone jumped, including Lucas, when Guardian shouted at the boy, her chocolate eyes flashing dangerously. Her friends knew that she never acted this way unless she was really angry. "And don't you dare talk about my family that way. You have no idea what I've been through or anything concerning my family, so you have no right to slander me or my family. So get out of here right now or I swear that I'll throw you out myself!" Guardian yelled at him before showing him the door. Lucas looked at her with a small scowl on his face before he walked out the door.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Guardian. Remember that," Lucas said to her before Guardian slammed the door to Music Room 3 in his face. He smiled at the closed door then walked down the hall to find a place to hide before pursuing the little Ranger again.

Guardian leaned against the closed door dividing her from her tormentor, breathing hard, her head bowed with her bangs hiding her eyes. Tamaki walked over to her and gently put a hand on Guardian's shoulder. "Guardian...are you all right?"

Guardian sighed then looked up at Tamaki with tired eyes. "Yeah...I'll be all right. I just wish that that creep would give up on me. What he wants me to be for him, I cannot and will not be. It would be going against everything I've known…everything my parents taught me growing up. I want to find someone who loves me for who I am…not because of my abilities or anything of the sort. That's why I'll never give in to that monster…I would be betraying my true love if I did."

Tamaki nodded then smiled. Guardian was so strong and her faith was even stronger. "So...shall we plan the rest of the details for the ball?"

Guardian smiled and nodded before Tamaki led her to the others and they crowded around a table and finished the planning. After they were finished, Kyoya made a few phone calls and everything was arranged. The next three weeks leading up to the ball were busy with preparing and giving out invitations and Guardian knew that she would need to confess her feelings to Fai sooner or later before he and the others left for the next world. She decided that it would be after the ball when she would tell him.

* * *

><p>Now Guardian's tormenter is revealed and next up the Ouran Ball begins!<p> 


	9. The Ball Begins

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tsubasa, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran, or anything else.** All belong to their respective owners. The only things we own are the plot and our original characters.

The song used in this chapter is **Bring Me to Life **by Evanescense. We hope that you all enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

The Ball Begins

While the boys, Haruhi, and Mokona helped with the preparations in the ballroom, Fallin, Guardian, Bekah-chan, Yami, and Sakura were all in the Ranger room, busy with their makeup, hair, and picking out dresses for the party. Yami helped Fallin with her long blue black hair, flat-ironing it with the big flat-iron Guardian had brought with them, as Guardian straightened her own hair and Bekah-chan helped Sakura with her dress and makeup.

After Guardian finished with her hair and put on some subtle natural colored make-up, she went to put on her dress. Fallin looked up in the mirror in front of her and saw Guardian's back as she put on her dress. Three long narrow diagonal scars were apparent on her back from where Envy had slashed her with his claws back in Amestris. Fallin felt her eyes prick with tears as she remembered that Guardian had almost sacrificed herself in that battle in order to get Sakura's feather back for her, selflessly retrieving the feather herself so that no one else had to get hurt as badly as she had.

Guardian felt eyes on her as she finished zipping up her dress and tying the sash of her dress in a bow. She turned and saw Fallin quickly avert her gaze. Guardian knew that Fallin had seen the scars on her back. The little Light Alchemist walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Fallin looked up at Guardian.

"What happened in the past happened, Fallin. No one can change that," Guardian said with a small grin. "I don't regret putting my life on the line during the battle back in Amestris. I did it for all of you and for Sakura. So don't be sad when you see my scars. They're not a symbol of regret or pain. They're a symbol that I survived and I'll tell everyone who asks about them that they're a symbol of the love I have for my friends and the deep friendship that I share with all of you." Fallin smiled then Guardian wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders. "Now...let's get you in your dress, Fallin."

xXx

After they finished with preparations, the boys, Haruhi, and Mokona stood outside of the door to the Ranger room, waiting for when the girls would come out. Then the door opened and Fallin, Bekah-chan, Yami, and Sakura all walked out.

Fallin was wearing an ice blue strapless mini dress with a cerulean blue sash and lining and a slit up the left side, revealing the cerulean blue cloth underneath with white embroidery and sparkles. Bekah-chan wore an aqua blue halter-top dress with a white sash and the skirt went down to her knees in wave-like ruffles. Yami wore a bright green silk spaghetti-strap dress that came down just below her knees and had light green, pale gold, and white beading along the sash of her dress. Sakura wore a rose pink sleeveless dress with a magenta sash and pink silk rose attached to the sash and the silk skirt came down to her knees and swirled around her knees whenever she twirled.

Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura as she walked over to him and was trying really hard not to blush. "Do you like my dress, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him with a smile, turning around once so that Syaoran could see every inch of the pink dress as it swirled around her knees before settling back to its original position. Syaoran smiled at her and replied, "I do. You look beautiful, Princess." Sakura smiled great big at his compliment.

Fallin smiled at the sight and snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Oh! I just remembered. I want Ed and Vic to see us in our dresses before the party started." Then Fallin made a projection with her pendant and an image of Ed and Vic appeared before them. "Hey, Ed, Vic!" Fallin said to the two of them. Ed chuckled and Vic smiled. "Hello, to you, too, Fallin," Ed replied with a smile. "You look amazing, my Ice Princess." Fallin smiled great big at Ed's compliment before Vic looked around the room and said, "Hey, where's Guardian?"

Fallin looked around the room for a minute before she remembered. "Guardian?" Fallin called to her. Guardian poked her head out of the Ranger room, the rest of her body still hidden from the others. "Yes, Fallin?" Guardian replied innocently. "What is it?"

Fallin rolled her eyes playfully at Guardian before she said, "Come on out here. Everyone wants to see you in your dress." Guardian looked unsure for a second before she disappeared into the Ranger room once more. Everyone looked at each other, sharing confused looks, before Guardian shyly stepped out of the Ranger room.

Guardian was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress, the same color as Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast, that came down to her knees with a gold sash and a slit up the front of her dress and on the bodice, revealing the sparkling gold cloth underneath.

Everyone smiled as Guardian walked towards them and Fai said, "You look beautiful, Guardian." Guardian smiled sheepishly before she said, "Thank you, Fai." Then she looked at Vic and Ed. Both had smiles on their faces and Vic said, "Our little 'Belle' of the ball." Guardian smiled at her Leader's compliment and looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him and humbly saying, "Thank you, Vic." Fallin grinned at the boys.

"Well, don't you all look dashing, especially Kurgs here!" she said, poking him in the chest. Kurogane mock growled and swatted her hand away with yet another rare smile. All of the boys were wearing suits, but each one of them had a different color. Kurogane's suit was a dark midnight color with deep red pinstripes running vertically along the fabric, and the tie he had was a rich crimson, which stood out against the simple black button-down he was wearing underneath the blazer. Tamaki's suit was all black, no pinstripes, and his tie was a brilliant indigo color, just like his eyes. Both of the twins had black suits with bright, brilliant orange ties that illuminated their hair and mischievous attitudes.

Mori and Honey had similar suits: Honey-senpai's suit was a sky blue, with a pastel, shimmering tie and a deep black base that was a good contrast to the light blue, while Mori's was a deeper, more ocean blue and a lighter black base. Honey had even given Usa-chan a tie to go with his. Kyoya was the only host in a different type of suit, this time the shadow king had chosen to wear a deep black vest over a shirt that was a color of purple Fallin hadn't ever seen before. This purple was so deep that it was almost black, and it glittered with the brilliance of the Milky Way, standing out against the black vest and tie. Even Haruhi looked amazing in a suit. Her suit was black, like the others, but hers had the deepest color of green, almost the color of emeralds but with the free color of nature, just like Haruhi's personality: strong but carefree.

Fallin tsked when she got to Syaoran. "Your suit isn't quite right. Hmm," she said, rocking back on her heels and thinking. Then she lit up with inspiration. "Aha! Here, you need this." Fallin pulled out a small square of shimmering pink fabric and folded it neatly, placing it in Syaoran's breast pocket. "There! Now you and the princess match." She grinned and Syaoran turned bright red against his all-black suit with a tie the color of Sakura petals. Syaoran had chosen to wear a black turtleneck under his blazer instead of a button-down simply because he 'liked the look'. Fallin grinned and twirled her pendant, patting Syaoran's neatly arranged hair. He shot her a teasing look before rearranging his hair.

Fai's suit was the one that finally took Fallin's breath away. Fai was the only one with a white suit and it was lit up with golden pinstripes, making his golden hair sparkle like a Twilight vampire. His shirt underneath was a plain white, but it wasn't noticeable in comparison with his tie, which shone with the brilliance of the sun even in the lowlight. Fallin stepped up to him and placed a hand on his tie.

"It's so pretty, Fai. You look like the perfect match for Guardian," she said in an undertone, looking up into those clear blue eyes and raising her eyebrow at him. He turned a color of red similar to the color of steamed lobster and Fallin giggled quietly, giving him a final pat on the shoulder before turning heel and walking back to the girls.

"Come here, Mokona!" she called, and the cute white creature jumped into her waiting palm. "Here Mokona, I got this for you to wear tonight, since you're my date." Fallin teased, holding up a tiny ice-blue colored tie and clipping it to Mokona's fur. "There ya go!" she said, giving Mokona a small squeeze. "Thank you, Fallin!" it cheered, giving her face a hug. "All right, I think they all look pretty presentable now," Fallin said then grinned. "Whatcha say we get this party started?"

xXx

When the ball was just about to begin, the guests were milling about, mingling and chatting. Tamaki stepped up on the stage and cleared his throat to the mic. The guests all stopped and looked up at Tamaki. "Welcome, my princesses. Tonight, we'd like to kick things off with a solo performance by our very own host, Fallin!" he introduced, and the guests started clapping and cheering.

Fallin nervously shuffled up to the stage to perform her solo. Guardian and the other Rangers stood at the back, holding up a projection of Ed so he could see her perform. Fallin got up to the microphone and grasped it in her hand. "Good evening, everyone! Tonight I will be performing 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence. I know it's not a dance-happy song, but it's something that I've been wanting to perform now for a while." She grinned, nodding to the DJ and pulling the mic out of the stand. The piano intro began and Fallin took a deep breath.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back…_

_Home._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up inside. (Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone. (Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me… to life._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside. (Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone. (Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside.)_

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen in time_

_Without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything._

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here. There must be something more!)_

_Bring… me… to… life!_

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside. (Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone. (Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside.)_

_Bring me to life!_

Fallin drew out the last note, holding it until the song faded away. The audience held their breath for only a second, then burst into applause. The Rangers in the back were cheering louder than anyone else, even Ed, who had pride written all over his face. Fallin placed the mic back in its stand very carefully. "Thanks, everyone. Now let the Ouran Host Club Ball begin!"

* * *

><p>Guardian's scars from the first fic have resurfaced, but they have new meaning for her. Fallin seems to know something that made Fai blush and the Ouran Ball has begun! :)<p> 


	10. An Unexpected, Unwanted Guest

**Disclaimer: Do we really need a disclaimer? We don't own anything other than our original characters and the plot. **Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

We apologize if this chapter is really short, everyone. The next chapter will be much longer, we promise. Anyway, enjoy everyone! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

An Unexpected, Unwanted Guest

Guardian was talking with some of the guests a little bit on one side of the dance floor, occasionally watching her friends dance. She smiled as Yami danced with Kurogane; Bekah-chan danced with Kyoya; and Fallin danced with Fai. Plus it warmed her heart to see Fai enjoying himself this evening.

Then something caught her eye from across the dance floor beyond the dancers. She turned to look at what it was before her chocolate eyes widened fearfully. He was wearing a black suit, as black as night, with a white button up, and a black cravat with a small pearl pin. His black hair was neatly combed and his black blue eyes flashed at Guardian with a sickening sense of humor that frightened her terribly.

Lucas.

What is he doing here? I told him to stay away from me and he'll have Kurogane to answer to if he dares to do anything, Guardian thought as Lucas strutted over to her, arrogance apparent in his stride, a smirk upon his face. The light alchemist groaned, but decided to try to be polite anyway even though she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Hello, Guardian," Lucas said when he approached her with a small bow. He reached out for her hand and kissed it. Guardian quickly drew her hand back and wiped it on the skirt of her dress in disgust. Lucas disregarded her reaction with a smirk and continued, "You look lovely tonight."

"What are you doing here?" Guardian asked him, her resentment apparent in her voice and her chocolate eyes were flashing in anger.

"Why…I wanted to spend the evening with you, of course, my Belle," he replied, pretending to be hurt. Guardian stiffened at the pet name he gave her, her brown eyes narrowing at him. "All I wanted to ask is for one dance with you and that's all."

"I know your type, Lucas, and I'm not going to be fooled by someone as arrogant and pompous as you," Guardian snapped before she walked off towards the back of the room away from him. But Lucas only smirked and followed Guardian. Once he reached her, Lucas cut her off and said, "I'm not like that anymore, Guardian. Plus I need to show you something in that room." He pointed to the door next to him leading to one of the main practice rooms. "It is about the case of who has Sakura's feather."

Guardian was skeptical, but she knew that if she needed to, Guardian would just leave Lucas and find one of the Hosts, Syaoran, Fai, or Kurogane. Plus she knew that this might be a trap and to stay on her toes around Lucas. Plus if her hypothesis was correct, this would be her chance to confirm it. "All right. What's in there?"

Lucas smiled and said, "I'll show you. Come with me."

They entered the room and Guardian heard Lucas close the door behind them. She made a mental note of where the doors were just in case she needed to escape and looked around the room. It was completely empty except for a CD/Tape player plugged into one wall and a few instruments piled in one corner.

"Well, what is it you wanted to show me, Lucas?" Lucas said nothing, simply pulled her to him so that their noses were touching. Her eyes went wide at their current position and she was starting to get really scared. "You know, Guardian, I think you're really pretty," Lucas whispered to her, leaning in for a kiss. Guardian struggled in his grasp, turning her head away as he got closer. She wasn't about to give her first kiss to this conceited jerk.

"Get off me!" Guardian shoved him off of her, stunning Lucas and making him back away a few paces. She fled to the door, but Lucas just pulled the little Light Alchemist back, holding onto one of her arms. "Now, now. You won't get away that easily," he purred in her ear. Guardian narrowed her eyes and felt for her pendant, eyes widening at the realization that she had left it in the Ranger room earlier when they were getting dressed. How would she get help from the others now? Then she made a quick decision to save herself from Lucas.

She sucked in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was lost over the beats of the music outside the door. Lucas clapped a hand over her mouth and Guardian struggled against him, trying to get away and back to her friends. "You're not getting away this time, little Light Pipsqueak," he snarled. Guardian's eyes widened and that gave Lucas just enough time to flip her around and pin her against the wall, wrapping one hand around her neck.

xXx

Out on the dance floor, Fai and Fallin were dancing when Fai stopped suddenly and stood still. "Fai?" Fallin asked quietly, placing a hand on his arm. The magician stood like that for a few moments before his blue eyes widened. Then Fai grabbed Fallin's hand and they ran to the back of the room, dodging people left and right. Fai stood at the door of the practice room, listening quietly. Then he took the handle and flung it open, revealing Lucas pinning Guardian against the wall with one hand around her throat. He was choking her.

Fai snarled and flew over to Lucas, knocking him aside and wrapping Guardian in his arms. The little alchemist coughed as the air rushed back into her lungs and panted. She held onto Fai and the mage could feel her tremble in his arms. Fallin whipped her gun out from under her dress and aimed it at Lucas.

"Heh. We know you have the feather, now hand it over, Lucas. Or should I say…Envy," she said staring into the eyes rimmed with red.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! :) What will happen next? Is Lucas really Envy? And what does he want with Guardian? Tune in for the next chapter! ^^<p> 


	11. Guardian's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran, Fullmetal, Tsubasa, or any of the songs mentioned in this fanfiction. **We just own the storyline and our original characters.

Well, you guys are in for a surprise with this chapter and Guardian and I both hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Guardian: The song in this chapter is called **El Tango de Roxanne **from the movie Moulin Rouge. It's such a tragic song and I thought that it was a perfect fit for what's going to happen next. Enjoy everyone! :)

_Italics - Melody_

**_Bold Italics - Counter Melody_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Guardian's Sacrifice

Lucas smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Guess ya caught me. I was wondering when you were going to notice, Ice Pipsqueak," Lucas said as he changed back into his original form with a huge maniacal grin on his face.

"Why are you here, Envy? What do you want?" Envy smirked at the question and shrugged his shoulders. "I came to get the feather in this world...and to get my revenge on the little Light Pipsqueak while I was at it."

Fallin's eyes widened then narrowed in hatred. "What do you want with Guardian? What did she ever do to you to want revenge?"

"BECAUSE SHE KILLED LUST, YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" Envy snapped at Fallin. "I want to kill her for killing Lust. Hmph...if Gluttony was still alive, I would have brought him along to eat her corpse once I was finished with her, too."

Fallin and Guardian cringed when he mentioned Gluttony, remembering what Ed and Al had told them about him...that he ate humans to wet his voracious appetite. Then the doors to the practice room flew open and in the doorway stood Bekah-chan, Yami, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona, and the Hosts. They had heard Envy yell through the open doorway and knew something was wrong. The two Rangers, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Mokona all stared at Envy with wide eyes, wondering how he had gotten to Ouran in the first place. Then Kurogane gripped the hilt of his katana when he saw the Homunculus and growled, "How the heck did you get here, Homunculus?"

Envy smirked evilly at him and replied, "I have my ways, human. Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve this time." Envy pulled out a red crystal with gold facets in swirled patterns from his pocket and held it up to the group with a smirk.

"What's that?" Kurogane asked the Homunculus and Envy smiled at them all evilly. The crystal in Envy's hand glowed and Fai and Guardian could feel the powerful magic coming from it. "It's a Garner Stone. This crystal has the ability to steal the light from within a human and contain it, rendering the unlucky individual comatose. Eventually the person will die, of course, due to the shock of losing their light." Envy looked Guardian in the eye and continued.

"I told you that I want you to die, pipsqueak, but you don't deserve a quick death like you gave Lust. Your death will be slow and painful as you wallow in darkness when the light is gone from your soul."

Guardian stiffened at his words and felt Fai's arms grip her tighter. The magician looked at Envy with pure hatred in his blue eyes and snarled, "You won't do that to Guardian. ...I won't let you...none of us will."

Envy laughed maniacally at Fai then said, "There's nothing you can do about that, magician. I'm going to make that little pipsqueak suffer for what she has done and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Envy transformed before their eyes, making the Hosts stare out of pure horror. He grinned evilly and knocked them all away from him, Guardian, and Fai. Tamaki noticed that this was getting ugly really fast and told the other Hosts to get the guests out of Music Room 3 to one of the libraries fast so that they wouldn't get hurt. They all agreed and left, but Haruhi stayed despite Tamaki's protests. She wanted to help the others any way she could despite the danger. Tamaki reluctantly agreed and the both went to help their friends.

Then Envy turned back to Guardian and Fai. The magician held the little Ranger close to his body and his blue eyes were burning with immense anger and hatred towards Envy. The Homunculus just smirked and knocked Fai away from Guardian. The magician was thrown into the opposite wall and crumpled into a heap upon the floor.

"FAI!" Guardian screamed and was about to run to her fallen friend when Envy grabbed her leg. She looked up at his grotesque face and growled at the smirk plastered on it. "You're not going anywhere, pipsqueak. Plus I do believe that I asked you for a dance earlier tonight. If you don't want your friends to suffer the same fate as you, I suggest you take up the offer."

Guardian stared at him wide eyed then looked at her friends. They were shaking their heads 'no' and their eyes told her not to sacrifice herself. ...But she couldn't let Envy do that to them. If anyone was going to get their light taken from them...Guardian would rather it be her than her friends. Her mind was made up. Guardian hung her head, her chocolate locks hiding her eyes, and said, "All right, Envy. But please promise that none of the others will suffer my fate."

Envy smirked down at her and said, "I promise, pipsqueak. I have other ways of killing them."

Then the Homunculi let go of Guardian and transformed back into his humanoid form except he was wearing the black outfit he was wearing pretending to be Lucas. Envy strutted over to the CD player and pressed play. As the melody played, Guardian recognized the song: ...El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Envy extended his hand out to her with a smirk and Guardian reluctantly took it. With a smile that made Guardian's blood run cold, Envy pulled her up from the floor. He started a fast paced waltz as the melody started to play and Guardian threw in some ballet twirls and spins to keep Envy away from her for part of the dance.

_Will drive you…will drive you…will drive you…MAD!_

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light; walk the streets for money._

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right._

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight._

_Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

As Envy twisted her in a circle, Guardian caught a glimpse of her friend's faces, but the one face that made her turn her head away was Fai's. She could bear to look at his face now…not as she was dancing with Envy to protect him and the others if only for a few moments. But even though she was only doing this to save them from the pain she was going to suffer, Guardian could feel her heart and spirit breaking little by little as the sadness washed over her in waves. She felt like she was betraying the magician….betraying her unexpressed feelings for him and their friendship as she danced with Envy.

Kurogane had rushed to Fai's side when the magician was thrown into the wall and asked frantically when Fai came to, "Fai! Fai, are you hurt?"

Fai stiffly sat up and said, "I'll be fine. Where's Guardian?"

Then Kurogane turned to look at where their friend was and Fai looked as well. The wizard watched in horror as Guardian danced with Envy and felt his heart ache when Guardian looked at him for a moment then quickly her face away from his gaze. He could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes. Then Fai turned back to Kurogane and asked, "What is she doing?"

The warrior sighed and replied still looking at Guardian, "Envy had asked Guardian earlier to dance with her when he was still disguised as Lucas. He told her that if she didn't, then the rest of us would share her fate...by having the light within ourselves along with hers sealed in that stone. Guardian's sacrificing herself and doing whatever Envy says so that we don't have to suffer like she's going to."

Fai's blue eyes widened in horror before he turned his gaze back to Guardian, sorrowful tears welling up in his eyes, making his vision blur slightly. _She's willing to die…just so she can save us from the same suffering she's going to endure. It's not fair… She's had to endure so much already. It's not fair._ Then Fai noticed that something was off in her dancing. Guardian wasn't dancing like she was when she and the Hosts were teaching Kurogane and Syaoran how to waltz with a smile and a little spring in her step. Her dancing was sorrowful and filled with grief and the usual spring in her movements was gone. Seeing her like this made his heart break and sorrowful tears fell done his pale face.

_His eyes upon your face…_

_His hand upon your hand..._

_His lips caress your skin…_

_It's more than I can stand!_

**_Roxanne._**

_Why does my heart cry?_

**_Roxanne._**

_Feelings I can't fight._

_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and, please, believe me when I say, "I love you."_

Guardian broke away from Envy and started to dance by herself, her sadness and grief apparent in every movement of her body. The Homunculus watched her dance with a smirk and grinned like a Cheshire cat when the little alchemist sank down to floor, her shoulders shaking and her head bowed. He walked over to her with the Garner Stone in hand. She didn't even look up when he stood in front of her. Guardian wouldn't let him see her tears.

"Are you ready to give up your light, pipsqueak?" Envy asked with an evil smirk. Guardian still didn't look up at him, but quietly nodded her head, preparing herself for what was going to happen next. But nothing could have prepared her for what she was going to experience.

Envy smiled evilly and the Garner Stone glowed bright red, the facets glowing bright gold. Guardian felt something tug painfully in her chest before it felt like something was being ripped out from somewhere deep inside of her. She cried out in agony as her light started to leave her and settle within the Garner Stone and the little alchemist collapsed upon the floor, clawing into the marble as the pain increasingly got worse. Nothing, not even the wounds that had been inflicted upon her during the battle back in Amestris, compared to the pain she was experiencing now. It was like her very soul was being ripped from her body.

Envy smiled as Guardian squirmed on the floor as the light from inside her was extracted bit by bit into the stone in his hand and savored each of her cries and gasps of pain.

**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light._**

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight._

**_You don't have to wear that dress tonight…Roxanne._**

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light._

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_ROXANNE!_

_Roxanne._

_Roxanne._

With a final cry, the last of Guardian's light left her body and the little alchemist fell into an unconscious state as her spirit was put into a deep sleep to cope with the shock of Guardian losing her light. She was slowly dying from the shock of losing her light.

Fallin shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide and filling with tears. This was not happening...it couldn't. But the proof was lying on the floor in the form of her comatose friend and Guardian's light trapped within the stone in Envy's hand, making it glow crimson. "GUARDIAN!" she cried before rushing over to her comatose friend, the others close behind her.

"Guardian! Guardian! Wake up, please! Don't leave us!" Fallin pleaded, holding her friend in her arms, but Guardian didn't wake up. Her face was deathly pale, the pain that she had experienced still lingering in her features, and her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, but Fallin knew better. Tamaki came up to them and put one hand near Guardian's mouth and nose, relieved that she was still breathing.

"She's still breathing, Fallin. But it's very faint. I'm not sure if she's going to last much longer without her light," Tamaki said sadly as Fallin started to sob, holding her friend even closer.

"You BASTARD!" Fallin seethed as she whipped her gun up to aim at Envy's head, but the Homunculus simply smirked and lashed out a hand, knocking the gun out of Fallin's hand across the marble floor. Fallin scrambled to get it and in the meantime, Envy grabbed a hold of Princess Sakura, holding her in front of him. Fallin finally grabbed hold of her gun and aimed it at Envy, staring at him in horror when she realized he was holding the Princess hostage.

"What is it, little Ice Alchemist?" Envy taunted. "You don't want to hurt your precious friend now, do you? Then don't shoot me." Fallin's jaw clenched in anger, and she pointed the gun again, right at Sakura's forehead. "No!" Syaoran screamed reaching for Sakura, but Kurogane held him back.

"Fallin knows what she's doing." Syaoran stepped back, relieved only slightly. Fallin placed her finger on the trigger.

"No," Sakura whispered. "Fallin, please!" Fallin simply closed her eyes and grimaced as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Fallin: Guardian is right. I am the Queen of Plot Twists. :D But Guardian did write most of this chapter.<p>

Guardian: But don't forget, girlie. You gave me the inspiration for this part. You wrote most of the backbone and I just filled in the details for this chapter and the last one.

Fallin: True. Well, we hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!

Guardian: And we think that we know what you all are wondering... Is Guardian going to live? What about Sakura? Is the Princess going to be all right? Find out in the next chapter. :)


	12. Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime, characters, songs, etc. **They all belong to their respective owners. Again, Guardian and I only own our original characters and the plot.

Guardian: We hope that you enjoy this next chapter everyone. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

Surprise Attack

A bright blood-red light shot out from the gun and struck Sakura. "NO!" Syaoran screamed, but he was cut off by the sound of Envy's screams as he released Sakura. The Homunculus clenched his chest as he seized in pain on the floor, writhing as a bright red light emanated from it. He screamed repeatedly, his body twisting and contorting abnormally as red flashes like lightning escaped from his body and soon he shrunk to his normal green lizard form. Fallin stood over him with a huge smirk, looking down at him with triumphant eyes.

"You, Envy the Jealous, did you honestly think I'd be any old Ranger with any ol' gun? Well, I'm not. This here's the Bloody Rose and her bullets only seek out Philosopher's Stones. Dr. Marcoh made it for me while I was back in Amestris, and Ed gave me this just to keep handy," she said proudly as she produced a small glass jar. She grasped the Homunculus, being careful of his little teeth as he tried to bite her hand, and dropped him into the jar before punching a couple small holes in the lid. "There, that should keep ya quiet for a while. Now, where's the feather, Homunculus?" she yelled, shaking the jar vigorouously, making the small Homunculus fly this way and that around its container.

Envy coughed and shot the Ice Alchemist a cold look, baring his pointy teeth in a snarl. "Ohh, you're soooo scary," Fallin mocked the lizard as she shook the jar even harder than before. "DAMMIT, ENVY, TELL ME WHERE THE FEATHER IS!" she screamed at it. The lizard curled into a ball, holding its head and whimpering. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" it screamed. Fallin stopped shaking the jar and looked Envy in the eyes.

"It's with Pride. Pride's in the library now as we speak. We figured that's where you'd evacuate everyon-" it explained, but let out a scream of pain when Fallin dropped the jar. "Everyone! To the libraries, now!" she yelled as she whipped out the Bloody Rose and was halfway out of the door before a sudden burst of light from her pendant stopped them.

"Fallin! Don't!" Ed screamed at her through the transmission. "Pride needs shadows in order to attack. Have Sakura and another person find some way to shut off the lights in the library then attack him. You guys didn't move all of them to the library for real, did you?" Fallin shot him a look. "Of course not, Ed! We're way smarter than that. Everyone and the hosts are in the main salon!" Fallin snapped, clearly irritated with the time Ed was wasting. "Let's go, everyone," she said, checking the entryway for any pridely shadows.

"Let's see... the lights are..." Fallin racked her brain. "Aha! Kyoya mentioned to me that they are right over... There!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a small gray panel on the far wall. She ran toward it using the light from her necklace and found the button marked **LIBRARIES**. She punched the buttons with ferocity and soon the whole eastern wing was in complete darkness, save for the light emanating from everyone's pendants.

Fallin ran to Guardian and the look in her eyes spoke volumes of anger because of what Envy had done to her friend. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the magician's blue eyes staring at her with sadness and anger as well. His look told her all she needed to know: he would protect Guardian and that she was in good hands. Fallin rose slowly with a nod and walked to the door, taking careful steps and pausing at the door handle before pulling it open slowly and keeping behind the door.

Nothing came at her and she peered into the blackness of the hallway. The group assembled behind her and their collective light from their pendants plus Ed's transmission shone to illuminate the hallway. Before Fallin could call out a warning, black shadows dotted the hallway and red eyes stared back at them. "Now," a voice whispered from the shadows, "I've got you cornered."

Fallin gritted her teeth and pointed her gun at the direction of the voice and the others dropped the light from their pendants, but a scream of pain erupted from Fallin before she could end the transmission from Ed. "Fallin!" Ed screamed, but the transmission ended abruptly as Fallin clutched her left shoulder, her pretty blue dress soaking with blood. Gritting her teeth, she instead clasped the shadow and blasted it with the Bloody Rose, but it was too slow in comparison to the shadow's speed. Fallin screamed again when the shadow left her shoulder, fainting from the pain.

"FALLIN!" Yami screamed before she rushed to her friend's side. The Ranger held her friend close and placed a hand on her wound to slow the bleeding, not caring if her own clothes were being soaked in Fallin's blood as well. Tamaki ran to the two Rangers and picked Fallin up in his arms before rushing her to where Fai, Guardian, Haruhi, and Sakura were, away from Pride. Kurogane, Syaoran, and Bekah-chan stepped up to the plate as Tamaki took Fallin away from the battle, ready for when Pride would attack them again.

The Host King gently put Fallin on the ground and untied the cravat around his neck before using it to bind her wound. The others were amazed at how calm Tamaki was as he helped Fallin, but there was obviously more to Tamaki than what they could see on the surface. Once the wound was wrapped, Tamaki tied the two ends of the cravat together, relieved that the bleeding had stopped. Yami looked up at Tamaki and said, "Thank you, Tamaki."

"You're welcome, Yami. It's the least I could do," Tamaki replied before turning back to the others. Kurogane had his katana in hand and could feel Pride moving around in the darkness, but the Homunculus hadn't attacked yet. What was he waiting for? Then Kurogane heard a child's chuckle in the darkness, but it was cold and mirthless. He grit his teeth and called out into the darkness, "Show yourself! I know you're in here, Homunculus. I can sense your presence even in the dark."

The mirthless chuckle reverberated through the library again and a young boy's voice said, "So you can sense me, too, can you? How interesting. Maybe I should make myself known since I have something very precious to that little alchemist in your arms, Magician."

The shadows seemed to gather themselves together into one entity and numerous violet eyes stared at the group. They seemed to smile at them, but the gazes were mirthless and maniacal. But it wasn't the shadows themselves that made their eyes widen...it was what the shadows were coming from. It was a little boy no older than maybe ten years of age, but the look in his eyes told them that he wasn't some naive little boy.

Bekah-chan looked taken aback and whispered, "Selim Bradley? You're Pride?"

Pride smiled a smile that sent shivers down Bekah-chan's spine and said, "Guilty as charged, Alchemist. I am the Homunculus Pride. Now...about what I had mentioned earlier..." Pride held out his hand and the shadows dropped Envy's jar and the Garner Stone with Guardian's light into his open palm. The Homunculus smirked when they realized what he had in possession. Fai's blue eyes hardened and his teeth were bared in a snarl.

"Give that back, Homunculus," the wizard growled at him, but Pride just smiled. "I'm not about to give this back, Magician. Father needs that little alchemist's light for our plans. But if you want it so badly...come and take it from me."

Kurogane smirked and grasped his katana tighter. "Fine by me. I've been looking for a good fight lately. Now...let's get this over with, Homunculus!" The warrior launched himself at Pride with a yell, but the Homunculus just smirked and threw Kurogane back into a shelf of books. Syaoran also attacked Pride with Bekah-chan amplifying his attack with her own water attack, but the little Homunculus threw them back as well. Then Pride lashed out the shadows towards the others.

Tamaki shielded the Haruhi and Yami with his own body and waited for when the shadows would pierce him...but they never did. They retreated back to Pride with a shriek, growling at something. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked up, his indigo eyes wide. Fai had one arm wrapped around Guardian, holding her small form close to himself, and the other was extended towards Pride, his index and middle fingers sparking lightly with magic.

Fai lowered his arm and looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki, can you take care of Guardian for me and watch over the others?"

Tamaki nodded. "I can, but what are you going to do?" Fai placed Guardian into Tamaki's waiting arms and said, "I'm the only one who can keep up with Pride's attacks now. Plus I need to get Guardian's light back or else she'll die. I can't let that happen to her...not after everything she's done for me and everyone else."

Tamaki nodded. "Good luck, Fai, and be careful." The magician nodded and stood up to face Pride. The Homunculus smirked. "So this is your last line of defense? A worthless magician with his head in the clouds!" Pride laughed, but the laugh suddenly turned into screaming as another wave of magic attacked him.

The Homunculus glared at Fai, baring his teeth, but Fai just looked at him with anger burning in his eyes. "You know nothing about me, Homunculus, so don't make assumptions. I will take back Guardian's light and send you back to Amestris with your tail in between your legs along with that thing in the jar you're holding."

* * *

><p>Guardian: We hope that you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to review. We love hearing from you guys. ^^<p>

Fallin: And tune in for the next chapter. :)


	13. The Dream World

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime, songs, or anything like that! **All Guardian and I own are the storyline and our original characters. The rest belongs to their respective owners and no one else.

Guardian: Also the song in this chapter is called **Whispers in the Dark** by an awesome band named Skillet. Now, without further aideu, enjoy this next chapter in TRC Meets OHSHC! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

The Dream World

"Where am I?" Fallin asked as she looked around at her surroundings. All around her were bright pink Sakura trees in full bloom, contrasting the grey, cloudy background. Fallin looked down at herself. She was dressed in a bright white, flowy dress that had light streaks of blue that highlighted the blue in her hair and, to her surprise, her wound on her left shoulder was gone.

_Is this Heaven? I don't think so. I don't see very many people here_, Fallin thought to herself, ambling along the path beneath the Sakura trees, letting her thoughts drift to Ed and the others. _I bet they're all terribly worried about me, fighting for their lives and mine back there. And Guardian... I know she'll make it. None of us will let her die._

Fallin stopped, leaning up against a tree for support and wiping the tears from her face. Then she looked up in surprise and pricked her ears, listening. A song floated along the wind to her... and the voice was awfully familiar. Fallin sped towards the sound until she reached a tree that sounded like the source of the song. This tree happened to be the biggest in the whole forest, at least twice as large as any of the others. Fallin peered way up into the branches and finally spied the person she was looking for. The small figure in the tree was singing to her heart's content, swinging her legs back and forth. Fallin's eyes widened when she recognized the familiar short brown hair and the contralto voice letting the wind carry her singing throughout the place they were in.

"Guardian! Hey, it's me! Guardian!" Fallin called up to her, but she didn't respond. Fallin stepped back. "Hey, why won't you answer me?" she said softer this time.

"She can't hear you. She's in her own dream," a voice called from behind her. Fallin whipped around, half screaming. A tall young man stood before her with wacky black hair and glasses. He was clad in a white button-down shirt and black slacks. But his eyes were what caught Fallin's attention. One was golden and the other was a brilliant blue just like Fai's. "Holy cheese, you scared the crap outta me! Who are you, and how do you know about Guardian?" she asked the young man interrogatively, narrowing her eyes at him for any signs of an Ouroborus.

He chuckled and stepped closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm Kimihiro Watanuki, and this is what's known as the dream world." Fallin looked up into Watanuki's dual-colored eyes, confused. "The... dream world?" she asked. He nodded

"This dimension is where souls go of people who are almost dead but not ready to die yet. Their souls rest here until they are well enough to return to their bodies. Guardian up there," he pointed to her, "she's having a separate dream from the one you are having and that's why she can't hear you. Her soul is repairing from all the damage it's been dealt over the years through the song of her heart." He went on, but Fallin was hearing piano notes coming from somewhere and a voice that was singing out of the clouds.

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking. _

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses._

The hardcore sound of an electric guitar erupted in her thoughts and Fallin jumped a little. "Where's that music coming from?" she asked Watanuki. "What music?" he asked. Then he smiled knowingly "I feel it. Your soul is ready to go back now," he told her. Her eyes went wide.

"No, I can't leave Guardian!" she yelled, her body beginning to turn to Sakura petals. "Yes, she's in good hands now, Yuko watches over this place," he told her. "Yuko?" Fallin said, using what was left of her arms to latch on to his shoulders. "How do you know her?"

"I work for her as her servant!" Watanuki called back to her. "Goodbye!" he shouted as Fallin left the dream world, shattering into a million tiny, shining petals.

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you._

_I will be the one that you run to._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars;_

_Hear my whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far;_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

_Whispers in the dark._

Fallin gasped as she woke to the sounds of guitar and vocals. Looking into Tamaki's indigo eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm back." she whispered. Tamaki's face lit up. "Fallin! You're awake!" he gasped. She nodded weakly. "Where's that music coming from?" she asked.

"I carried you here into the ballroom, Fallin, and everyone left in such a panic earlier that they left the music on," he explained. Fallin shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Tamaki," she whispered, listening to the music as it continued to play.

xXx

Back in the heat of battle, Fai kneeled protectively over Guardian as the others bravely fought against Pride. "You'll be alright, I'll make sure of that," he told her, brushing her chocolate colored bangs back from her face, a determined look in his eyes. Then tears welled up in them and his shoulders shook as he whispered, "Don't you dare die on me yet, Guardian. I need you. You're the only one who was able to heal my soul and mend my shattered heart... and I know you need me too, so you better not leave us or Fallin will kill me!" Fai sobbed, letting the tears fall.

_You feel so lonely and ragged._

_You lay there broken and naked._

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna find you._

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars;_

_Hear my whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far;_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

Fai shut his eyes and wiped the tears away, standing up as the music faded away. Gritting his teeth, he turned his back to Guardian, facing Pride and the others. He would protect her no matter what.

xXx

Sakura stood by Syaoran's side as he fought bravely against Pride. Pride sought to strike her, but Syaoran parried each attack, grimacing at the blow. One time, he slipped and Pride snatched him up in the shadows, whipping him in front of him. "Now, girlie. If you come with me, I'll let him go, cause you see, you're an important sacrifice!" he laughed manically.

Sakura looked worried, but she kicked down on the butt of the Bloody Rose Fallin had dropped earlier, sending it spinning high into the air. Smirking, she caught it and blasted a shot at Pride, hitting him smack in the core.

Pride crumpled to the floor, convulsing and snarling at the princess. "Dammit, you got me, you insolent human. Well, I guess I have no choice but to take Envy and get out of here. You can have this back, I don't need it anymore. But don't you worry, I will be back for you," the little Homunculus said, taking the feather out of his pocket and flinging it at the princess before disappearing into a flash of red light. Sakura just stared in wonder as the feather floated closer and closer to her amazed at the stunning victory she just pulled off. Syaoran hugged her close and soon everyone was hugging her, congratulating her, when she suddenly realized something.

"Ohmigosh, wait, guys... What about Guardian?" Sakura pushed her way through everyone else and rushed to Tamaki and the two alchemists. Sakura searched around for the Garner Stone, knowing that it had flew out of Pride's hand when Fai was fighting him, but now it was no where in sight. "Wher-where's the stone?" she asked worriedly.

* * *

><p>Guardian: Oh, no! The stone's missing! What are we going to do now?<p>

Fallin: Guess we'll find out in the next chapter.

Guardian: Yep. Stay tuned everyone! :)


	14. I Still Believe in Love

**Disclaimer: We don't own FMA, Ouran, Tsubasa, or any of the songs used in this fic. **Basically we own nothing besides the plot and our original characters.

Guardian: The song is called **I Still Believe **by Hayden Panettiere for those of you who would like to know. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

I Still Believe in Love

"Do you mean this?" a voice from behind them asked. The group spun simultaneously to face a young girl dressed in a bright red ball gown, her hair the color of autumn leaves. And in her hands was the Garner Stone. "I noticed the small Homunculus drop it earlier. I thought you might need it back," she explained, her head held high as she walked over to Fai's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, princess," he said with a smile, ruffling her hair which made AutumnSky giggle. "By the way, how did you know we were here?"

"Well, I am a Ranger after all. So, I decided to come help you out. I guess I didn't really know what a Homunculus was, but I figured you all needed help. Oh, and my name's AutumnSky, so call me that." Then she spun around real quick. "Arcky! It's all safe now, you can come out!" she called.

"Okay!" another voice called out followed by a small girl with dark black hair and a matching dress. She grinned at the Rangers. "HI! I'm Arcky-Cano, but most people call me Arcky! AutumnSky and I thought you might need some help, but it looks like y'all got it under control."

"Well... thanks you two!" Fai grinned, hastily taking the Garner Stone from AutumnSky's hand and placing it over Guardian's chest. The stone filled the room with its pure golden glow, just like Sakura's feather, and it released all the light back into Guardian's soul. Within seconds the color was back in her small face and the little light alchemist's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Everyone released a small sigh of relief and Fai gathered Guardian into his long arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Guardian, what would've I done without you?" he sobbed. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Guardian's hands weakly wrapped around his neck and she placed her head upon his shoulder, her eyes drooping shut. "Fai... I can't die... not yet. I still have you and the others to protect. But I knew you all would get my light back from Envy," she whispered, falling into a deep sleep. Fai smiled a weak smile as he picked her up.

"Is she alright?" Fallin cried, rubbing the gash on her shoulder. Fai nodded. "Yes. Her body's just recovering from getting her soul back." Fallin smiled a weak smile, taking a shaky step forward, then fainting. Kurogane rushed to catch her. "She's losing too much blood. We need to get them both to a hospital, and quick."

xXx

Guardian stopped singing for a moment with a sigh before looking around at the huge Sakura trees surrounding her. They were so beautiful and the place she was in was so peaceful. The little alchemist thought that she had never been in a more peaceful place in her entire life. Then she heard someone call her name from below and she looked down. Climbing up the trunk of the enormous Sakura tree she was in was a boy…probably about the same age as Fallin and a couple years younger than herself.

He had short black hair and one blue eye and one brown eye. He was wearing a pair of black pants and shoes and a white short-sleeved button up shirt that was probably part of his school uniform and a pair of wire rimmed glasses. The boy seemed oddly familiar to Guardian.

When he reached the branch she was sitting on, Guardian took his hand and pulled him up on the huge limb. He sat next to her before the little alchemist held out her hand to him. "I'm Guardian," she told him, introducing herself. "Guardian Porter. What's your name?"

"I'm Kimihiro Watanuki. It's nice to finally meet you, Guardian," he told her before shaking her smaller hand with his own. Guardian was confused by his choice of words and raised an eyebrow at him. "'Finally meet you'? Did you know who I was before we met?"

"Yeah. Yuko told me who you were and I've actually been watching over you since you came here. This is the Dream World. Yuko watches over this place as the souls of people who aren't ready to die wait until they're ready to go back to their bodies."

"I see. So that's why this place is so peaceful yet it feels….lonely somehow," Guardian said, looking around at the Sakura trees again. Watanuki nodded in agreement and Guardian turned to face him. She was about to say something when she heard music on the wind.

Somehow I know I will find a way

To a brighter day in the sun.

Somewhere I know that he waits for me.

Someday soon he'll see I'm the one.

I won't give up on this feeling

And nothing could keep me away.

'Cause I still believe in destiny;

That you and I were meant to be.

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe…believe in love.

"Watanuki…do you hear that music?" Guardian asked the teen. Watanuki looked confused for a moment before he smiled in realization. "Your soul is ready to go back, Guardian. I believe that your friends are giving your light back to you."

"But why am I hearing this song? It's called I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere. It's a love song." Watanuki thought about it for a moment before answering. "Maybe it's because of your unrequited love, Guardian. You still believe in love, but you have yet to tell him." Guardian looked down at her lap, thinking of Fai. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she still had her doubts. Watanuki noticed her inner struggle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't doubt your feelings because they're true. Don't be scared and tell him."

Guardian looked up at Watanuki then hugged him. "Thank you, Watanuki. I needed that."

"You're welcome, Guardian. Now go get him." Watanuki let Guardian go and she started to turn into Sakura petals when she realized something.

"Aren't you going to leave this place, too, Watanuki?" He shook his head much to Guardian's dismay and said, "I'm not. I can't leave this place yet."

Guardian looked at him sadly as she continued to turn into Sakura petals before a determined look appeared on her face. "Watanuki, I promise that I'll find a way to help you. My friends, Yuko, and I will find a way. Don't forget my promise and take care of yourself."

With that she was gone and Watanuki was alone once more. He gazed sadly at the Sakura trees around him before something Yuko had told him came to his mind. When Guardian makes a promise to a friend, she will find a way to keep it. She never breaks a promise.

I know that what's real cannot be denied

Although it may hide for a while.

Just with one touch love can calm your fears,

Turning all your tears into smiles.

It's such a wondrous feeling.

I know that my heart can't be wrong.

'Cause I still believe in destiny;

That you and I were meant to be.

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe…believe in love.

Love can make miracles…

Change everything.

Lift you from the darkness

And make your heart sing.

Love is a river

When you fall,

It's the greatest power of all.

Oh, I still believe in destiny;

That you and I were meant to be.

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe…believe in love.

Yes, I still believe…believe in love.

I still believe in love!

I still believe…believe in love.

xXx

Guardian woke up in a strange room that she took to be Ouran's Infirmary ward, wondering if the whole thing with meeting Watanuki had been a dream. But her doubts were put to rest when she found a Sakura petal resting in her hand. She gently closed her hand around it, thinking about the promise that she had made to him. Then Guardian sat up stiffly from her mattress to find everyone crowded around her bedding arrangements. They all looked relieved and smiled when they saw that she was awake.

"Guardian!" Fallin cried before enveloping her friend in a tight hug almost toppling her over back onto her bed. Guardian smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend, tears falling from her eyes. Then Fallin released her tight hold on Guardian and just held her. "How are you feeling, Guardian?"

"Tired... and my body feels really heavy."

"I bet," Fallin said before gently laying her friend back on her mattress and sitting on the edge of her bed. "But you are still so reckless, Guardian." Fallin smiled playfully and Guardian grinned back before she noticed the Garner Stone next to her on the bedside table. She picked it up and held it up to look at it. The red stone was flawless and still exuded a magical aura.

She gazed tiredly at the Garner Stone in her hand, pondering over what to do with it before turning to Mokona. "Mokona, could you send this to Yuko? It will be safer with her. I don't want this to happen to anyone else ever again." Mokona nodded then sucked up the stone, sending it to Yuko. Guardian smiled wearily and stroked Mokona's head, making it giggle. "Thank you, Mokona."

"You're welcome, Guardian," Mokona replied before a projection of Yuko appeared from its gem. The witch held the Garner Stone in her hand and asked, "Do want to make a wish in return for what you've given me, Guardian?" The little alchemist shook her head and said, "I don't want to make a wish at this time, Yuko. I want to save it for when it will truly be needed."

The Dimensional Witch nodded and said, "I will accept your payment, Guardian, and I won't forget that I owe you a very significant wish for so valuable a gift."

"Thank you, Yuko." The witch nodded before saying her farewells and shutting off the transmission. Guardian sighed relieved before she noticed that Fallin's shoulder was bandaged. "Fallin, what happened to your shoulder?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh, this? Pride stabbed me with one of his shadows, no big deal. It's already healing." Fallin shrugged. "I'm more worried about you, girlie."

"I'm fine. Give me a day's rest and we can start the ball again." Guardian murmured sleepily, resting back against her pillows once more, her eyes slipping closed. Fallin grinned and stroked Guardian's hair as she fell asleep.

"Good. I'll send out invitations again." Kyoya remarked, scribbling in his ever-present black book.

* * *

><p>Fallin: We hope that you enjoyed this last chapter. Coming up in the next chapter, love is in the air for a certain couple-to-be. *wink wink* :)<p> 


End file.
